Love is in the Air
by kornotwar
Summary: The guardians are granted a day off and Jack decides to ask about the other mythical creatures more importantly about Cupid. Bunny gets embarrassed, Tooth and Sandy laugh, and North gets an idea to take them on a vacation to Cupid's realm. Too bad their vacation is short lived. Read to find out what new evil the Guardians must face and what becomes of the Easter Bunny and Cupid.
1. Chapter 1: Gathering of the Guardians

**Hiya! So this is my first story ever! I hope to update at least once a week. But we'll see how it goes. **

**A little disclaimer, just in case anyone gets confused I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any other characters that may or may not be mentioned in my story *coughJackSkellington*cough* **

**I also apologize for any punctuation,grammar, or spelling errors. I did my best to correct but if you see any errors or if my writing is just horrible let me know. Thanks. **

****Reviews are greatly welcomed, just be gentle. ****

* * *

Once again the Guardians gathered. The protectors of children's hopes, dreams, memories, wounder, and joy once again found themselves at the north pole. They had been summoned by the northern lights that North, also know as Santa Clause, had activated.

The other Guardians fearing the worst quickly dropped what they were doing and made their way to the Russian's dwelling. Jack frost was the last to arrive and was greeted by the Yeti named Phil.

"Hey Phil. Are the others here yet?" the winter spirit greeted the yeti with a wave of his hand.

Phil nodded and made some sounds while pointing to the globe room.

"Thanks." Jack said and quickly made his way to the globe. As he drew near he could hear a voice with an Australian accent.

"So you're telling me that you called us here for nothing?"

"Now Bunny, I'm sure North meant well." A female voice spoke.

"Well?! Just because he spends all his time _playing _with toys doesn't make him a child sheila."

"I do not PLAY with toys bunny, I create enjoyment for the children of the world." A Russian voice boomed.

Right when the 6 foot bunny was about to make another retort the winter spirit interrupted coming into the room.

"Oh save it North. The old kangaroo prefers eggs over toys any day of the week." Jack said with a smile as he leaned on his staff. He looked at the other Guardians, "'Sup Sandy? Tooth." He greeted the two with a smile and a small nod of his head.

The Sandman waved, while the tooth-fairy flew over and gave him a hug along with 5 or 6 of her fairies.

"Oh Jack, it's so nice to see you. Are you taking care of your teeth." She preceded to open his mouth and was about to inspect his teeth when Jack gently pushed her and her fairly charismatic fairies away.

"Well..." he was about to reassure her that he was doing the best he could, considering that his teeth were about two hundred years old, give or take.

"'EY what'd I say about calling me a kangaroo!" Bunnymound hopped over to Jack and with a glare stood to his full height, " You and old saint nick over there are just about to drive me crazy." He shoot said man a glare.

Sandy folded his arms, Tooth sighed, and Jack looked confused. All the Guardians turned to North, who shrugged, " I thought it was a good idea."

Jack looked between the Bunny and North, "What was a good idea?"

North opened his mouth to explain when Bunny walked over and spoke, "Oh he just figures that since none of us are doing anything important that we could all just pop in for some milk and cookies." He leaned on a rail and folded his arms, still glaring at the man.

North held up a finger as if to defend himself when Tooth buzzed in between the two and spoke to bunny, "Oh you know he doesn't think that. I'm sure North meant well... even though "She folded her arms, "Some of us do have to work everyday of the year. Isn't that right Sandy?"

Said golden man nodded and gave North a raised eyebrow while his sand turned into multiple children.

"Can someone please tell me why we are here?" Jack said swinging his staff around, "I was just about to start a snow day in the southern hemisphere so, not to be rude but I am a busy snow spirit."

Bunnymound snorted, "yeah right."

"Well it might not be a bunch of colored eggs, and I don't want to say snow days are better buuuuut they kinda are."

Bunny was about to retort when North clapped his hands together and all the guardians looked at him. "I understand that we are ALL busy taking care of the children of the world but I was speaking to Man in Moon..."

Jack muttered "Still don't can't hear him myself but whatever."

"AND.." North continued, "He believes that we need at least one day to relax and to catch up."

"RELAX!" Bunnymound's ears went straight up, "We don't have the luxury of relaxing mate. We have responsibilities."

"He's right North, my fairies are hardly capable of taking care of things themselves. " Tooth said before turning to a group of her fairies and quickly gave them orders to check on multiple cities.

Sandman's sand was a blur of beds, z's, and children just to name a few symbols that his sand raced to form.

"I'm all for a day off, but whose going to look after the children when we're off duty?" Jack said looking a little lost.

"Why, Man in Moon will of course." North replied with his hand pointing towards the sky. A full moon could be seen though the ceiling window.

The Guardians looked at the Russian, then up at the moon, then back at the Russian.

"WHAT!" they all responded, of course sandy simply showed a "?!" above his head.

"Look Manny, Not to be rude but why now? I mean..." Bunny said looking up at the moon with his hands raised.

He stopped as a shadow appeared on the floor and took an all too familiar form.

"Pitch? Pitch is back?"

"That's not possible!"

The shadow then changed into a form of a horse, then it represented each of the guardians before finally showing the outline of a scene that they all wished to forget. It depicted Sandy being hit by a weapon and then disappearing. The Guardians remained silent for a time not knowing what this all meant and not sure how to respond.

North finally broke the silence, "We were not prepared for Pitch Black last time. We could have prevented loosing Sandy." He placed a hand on the Guardian of dreams. "Taking one day of the year to relax and to talk to each other as a team will make us grow closer and help us to become stronger." He looked at each guardian, "Man in Moon is willing to take over our responsibilities for one day out of the year. We should be grateful for this time and treasure it."

The Guardians looked at each other, unsure about it all. Slowly they each started to smile.

Jack was the first to speak up, "Well who am I to complain? Winter came before my help was needed, I'm sure it'll come again."

Bunny shrugged, "I guess one day won't hurt."

Sandy smiled and gave his thumbs up.

Tooth flew up and did a loop, "Oh my, I haven't had a day off in... *giggle* a very long time."

North clapped his hands before rubbing them together, "Then it's settled. We shall catch up and then spend the remainder of our time simply enjoying the first official vacation day."

* * *

Four hours later the Guardians had finally finished catching each other up on what they have been doing for the last year and decided that a nice lunch would be in order.

They were all sitting around North's dinning area, except for the Sandman. Sandy had decided to use his time to take a much deserved nap in North's sleeping quarters.

The other Guardians were sitting at a round table with their own meals in front of them and were simply enjoying each others company in silence when Jack finally spoke up.

"So, I've been wondering. Besides us, who else is there?" Truth be told, Jack before becoming a Guardian, only had 1 run in with any of the mythical creatures. Which happened to be the Easter bunny, and well that didn't turn out to be a positive experience at least for the Easter Bunny anyway.

"Surly you've ran into a few of them while bringing winter? Right Jack?" Tooth questioned, her fairies were off

"Not really... no." Jack responded, rubbing the back of his head. Was it really that odd not to have interacted with ANY of the holidays or other creatures of the magical world?

"I'm sure they just don't feel like freezing their body parts off, can't say I blame them squirt." Bunny said as he took a bite of carrot.

"Don't mind him Jack," Tooth said giving Bunny a glare. Bunny raised his hands in defense, "There are plenty of holiday creatures and protectors around, they're all just probably so busy like we are."

"Tooth is right!, although I can't imagine how the leprechaun can be busy. Saint Patrick's day is no Christmas." North said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Or Easter mate." Bunny looked at the bearded man before turning to the winter spirit, "Besides us and the green dwarf, there's the groundhog, mother nature, father time, both of which sit too high on their horses if you ask me mate," The Rabbit continued, this time counting on his fingers, "The Skellingtons are in charge of Halloween, the Hanukkah bloke, think his name is Harry...Herold...or something, the May Queen, Mother Goose but I haven't heard from her in a while and of course the Man in the Moon. Not too mention all the other mythical creatures like Nessie, nymphs, and unicorns but that's another subject."

North looked at his comrade with a raised brow, "Are you sure you are not forgetting anyone Bunny?"

Without looking the man in the eye the Easter bunny took a carrot off his plate and before taking a large bite responded, "Nope."

Tooth leaned on her elbows and gave him a sweet smile, "Oh come now bunny, there has to be ONE particular holiday spirit you're forgetting."

Jack looked between the other Guardians before thinking about what they could possibly mean, he began to list the different holidays in his head.

With his eyes closed and his mouth full Bunny responded, "I have no idea what you mean sheila." He folded his arms and continued to chew.

It was silent, save for the chewing sounds coming from Bunny, when Jack finally thought of a holiday Bunny didn't mention.

"What about Cupid?" He asked.

Bunny stopped chewing and started choking on his carrot. Tooth and North both laughed at his reaction.

Jack looked at the two laughing Guardians, and asked "What? There is a cupid isn't there?"

Bunny was still choking on his meal when North, still laughing, slapped him on his back as he answered "You are correct Jack. There is a Cupid. Isn't there bunny?" North looked down at the rabbit and gave him a smirk.

Jack looked at the Easter spirit with a questioning glance, was that a blush on the giant rabbit's face?

Bunny muttered something.

Tooth finally managed to speak, "I believe North asked you a question bunny."

"There is a cupid." Bunny said not making eye contact with his so-called teammates.

Jack obviously curious about everyone's reaction simply said, "So there's a bald headed baby with wings that randomly shoots people with love arrows?"

Bunny's head snapped his head to face Jack and stood up, "SHE IS NOT BALD OR A BABY! She is a beautiful smart woman that she doesn't just go around shooting people like some kinda of psycho, love is a serious business and she makes sure to..." He stopped talking as he noticed that North's face was red... well redder than usual from holding in his laughter and Tooth had her mouth covered.

Jack was surprised by the rabbit's reaction, but then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face as he quickly reflected on the Easter bunny's words. "So, what? is she you're _girlfriend_ or something?"

It was silent, Bunny stood there with his blush slowly appearing on his furry face.

At this point both tooth and North could no longer hold in their laughter and allowed it to burst forth. Tooth holding her sides and North banging on the table, were both shaking in laughter. Frost of course couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Oh sure pick on the rabbit. I see how it is." Bunnymound turned and made his way out of the dinning hall.

"Oh don't be like that." Jack said as he tried to stand up, however he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Tooth

"Don't worry about it Jack," She said laughter still in her eyes, "North will talk to him."

At this the big man stopped laughing suddenly, "What?"

Tooth sighed, "Oh come now North just go talk to him please. Just to make sure he is okay."

North sighed and let his arms drop to his side. He looked up, but then clapped his hands to his legs and stood, "I suppose you are right my winged friend." And he made his way after his comrade.

* * *

**Comments and reviews are again Welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2: Ile de l'amour

**Chapter 2! **

**Ummmmmm After I wrote Chapter 1 Ijust couldn't help myself and just kept on writing. It's Sunday and I'm usually busy with Landry and other chores but lo and behold it was just too hot to anything besides write. **

**Hope you like this one. Again I own nothing, only Angel but then again who can really own love am I right? **

* * *

Bunnymund stood next to one of the large windows in Santa's workshop, looking out at the white tundra. Personally he preferred his beloved warren with it's variety of colors and warm spring atmosphere. As he placed a paw on the window he couldn't help but silently curse his fellow Guardians. He's the Easter bunny, master of tai chi, the Guardian of hope and new beginnings. He's helped defeat the boogie man, TWICE! How dare they laugh at him.

His ears perked up as he heard someone approach, but he ignored it choosing instead keep his gaze locked with his reflection. Hopefully whoever it was would get the hint and leave him be.

"Ah there you are bunny." North boomed as he neared the irritated guardian.

Without turning around Bunnymund replied in a gruff tone, " What do you want mate?"

"Don't be like that comrade. Jack did not know any better." North said coming closer leaning to place a hand on his friends shoulder.

Still facing the window the rabbit allowed the man to place his hand on his shoulder but replied in a gruffer voice, "He ain't the one I'm mad at mate, both you and sheila know about... well y'know."

"Do you speak about your feelings for Angel?" The Russian questioned, honestly curious about why his fellow guardian was so upset.

The rabbit blushed and finally turned to face the man, "I don't have any... _feelings _for that woman."

"Then why do you blush?"North raised an eyebrow and and gestured to the furry face before folding his hands across his chest.

The bunny was obviously flustered by this comment and ended up stuttering, "I-I-I-I... "

This caused the large man to laugh out loud and wrap an arm around the bunny, he tried to lead the giant rabbit back towards the dinning hall as he spoke, "There is no need to be embarrassed comrade. You simply need to accept your feelings for Angel and tell her how you feel."

"Whoa mate," The bunny said slipping out from under the man's arm, "I never said anything about having feelings for ... her. I mean she's a nice gal and all, but..." He's ears drooped, and he's shoulders sagged, "but after what happened last time we saw her I...I just can't stop thinking how big of an idiot I was." He turned his head to look away from North, "I made a huge fool of myself and she probably would be glad never to see me again."

North looked down at his defeated friend and started to stroke his beard in thought, "Perhaps..."

Bunny continued to stand there in thought and self pity until he jumped as North loudly clapped his hands together and announced, "Well then, now that we talked, why don't you go wake Sandy, he will no doubt sleep the whole day if we allow him. We only have the one day to spend together and why don't you grab him along with our other comrades and I shall see you all in the hanger in 10 minutes."

He turned around and walked away, leaving the Easter Bunny standing there wondering if the man heard a single thing he said. The guardian of hope shook his head before hopping away to get the Sandman all the while thinking, '_Crikey, Saint Nick must really be getting older than I thought.'_

* * *

Ten minutes later all the guardians were in the hanger, four of which were looking at the Guardian of wonder with well... wonder. Said Guardian had announced that they would be taking a trip to get away from the north pole, his place of work. It was only fair, he explained, that since the others got to enjoy themselves away from where they were needed for him to also get away for a few hours.

"Sounds ...good." Jack commented, unsure how to respond to the one guardian who spent the majority of his time building and well to be honest playing with toys. It was just so unusual for him to be more than willing to leave his own realm. Jack jumped into the sleigh along with Sandy and Tooth, while Bunnymund stood there looking up as North made his way into the sleigh.

"So where are we heading off to mate?" The bunny questioned.

North looked at him with a sparkle in his eye, "Come now bunny, I do not wish for the surprised to be ruined." He grabbed onto the reins, and nodded to the back of the sleigh, "Now stop with the wasting of time and into the sleigh."

Bunny sighed before slowly climbing his way into the sleigh, he would have argued and tried to take his own way to wherever they were going but knowing Father Winter on the reins, he would probably just be pulled up by his ears and forced in the backseat anyway.

As he sat down he heard the winter spirit say, "Relax kangaroo, there's only a tiny chance of you flying out when we take off."

They heard Santa yell, "Let's GO!"

"For the last time I'm not a kanga-ROOOOOO! AHHHHH!" Bunnymund screamed out the last part as the sleigh of eight not so tiny reindeer took off at full speed down the take off path. Toothfairy screamed as well, but her screams were of delight, and were barely heard over bunny's own screams of terror.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the poor rabbit's fear of heights as the three guardians that COULD fly simply raised their hands in the air and enjoyed the loops and speed the the sleigh took. When it finally escaped the tunnel, all but one guardian laughed. The sole guardian kept his eyes closed and yelled over the laughter, "Can we make this trip fast North? The sooner we get back on the ground the happier I'll be."

North yelled back over his shoulder, "Don't worry comrade, you will _love_ were we are going." He took out a snow globe from his cloak and whispered something before throwing it ahead of the sleigh.

"What did you say?!" Bunny said finally opening his eyes only to see a swirl of colors and feeling that horrible dizzy feeling he always got when traveling via snow globe.

He closed his eyes again, just to make the world stop spinning when he heard Tooth exclaim, "Oh my goodness! I haven't been here since..." There was a sound of wings fluttering.

"TOOTH! wait for us!" North yelled after the fairy. Bunny opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Tooth flying far ahead of them but his face turned into one of pure horror.

"Whoa where are we?"Jack stood up and peered over at a floating island. It was a decent size island with hills and plenty of trees ranging from palm to pine. A water fall cascaded from the island down to the ocean below, how the island managed to hold so much water and still supply a steady stream of water to the ocean below was bizarre to say the least. However as they drew near to the island Jack spotted a variety of birds flying to and from the island, large and small birds flying all seemingly heading or coming from a sequoia tree at the center of the island. A few would land at the smaller surrounding trees but the majority of the birds traveled to the center of the island.

Santa Clause laughed and whipped the reins to make the deer go faster. Jack glanced over at Sandy, who was looking at Bunnymund with a sadden expression. Jack watched as the Sandman placed a small hand on the Rabbit who was now sitting with his head in his hands. Sandy noticed Jack and simply shook his head, before turning his attention to the island they were nearing.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, he felt a little awkward usually the giant bunny would always play the tough guy even as a normal sized bunny back when they fought Pitch, he still acted the tough guy. So watching this display of hopelessness from the Guardian of Hope was a bit unnerving.

Jack climbed into the front of the sleigh to sit next to North. "I can't help but notice that Bunnymund seems a bit... upset about coming here North." Jack said looking up at the larger Guardian.

North's smile turned into a frown and replied, "A broken pride is a hard thing to mend Jack. This will help bunny even if he does not think it will." They were directly above the island and jack looked over the side of the sleigh as he reflected on Santa's words. There were even more birds in the lakes and ponds below, ducks, swans, cranes and... was that a platypus at the bottom?

Jack spotted a golden reflection pass over the lake. He looked up and saw Sandy using his yellow sand to fly above and past those in the sleigh, like Tooth he too disappeared. Jack stood up and made to follow the Sandman when he felt a hand pull back down into the sleigh.

"It is rude to enter another's domain Jack. " North said looking over at the youngest of the Guardians.

"B-but Sandy and Tooth." Jack started to argue.

"They both know Angel and Angel knows them. They are free to enter her domain without it seeming like a threat. I mean you could as well I suppose if you knew her." North leaned over to Jack and with a raised brow asked, "Do you know love Jack? Hmm?"

Jack blushed, _why did he have to say it like that?, _"W-well no."

North chuckled, "Then I shall introduce you... HEY CAREFUL!" He yelled at his reindeer team as he tugged at the reins to keep them from crashing into a tree, "We cannot break anymore trees, Angel will not be happy with us." The sleigh slowly made it's way down to a clear area to land.

North tied his reins to the handle and spoke a few words in Russian to the team before jumping off. With his hands held up high above his head he turned to Jack and boomed, "Welcome to Ile de l'amour*!"

* * *

*** île de l'amour -island of love If this is wrong please someone let me know.**

**Reviews, comments, and questions are welcomed! **


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Cupid

**CHAPTER THREE! can I get a whoop whoop?! ...no?... okay. **

**So I'm writing alot more than I originally thought so, expect the next chapter sometime this week most likely before the weekend. **

**Oh! Thanks to Jw6456 for the first review EVER! hehe. **

**Anyway slight Jack X Tooth Fairy in this one, I'm thinking of including them throughout the story. I mean It's a Story about Cupid, who kinda need some other pairings right? **

**Anywho... I own nothing but the clothes on my back. **

* * *

Birds flew out of the nearby trees and into the air, apparently North's voice was a little more than startling to the aviaries.

Jack jumped off the sleigh as North moved towards back to check in on Bunnymund. This realm was certainly a change from what he was accustomed. It reminded him of the Warren, save for the variety of trees and apparent habitation of bird-life. But everything was so green and forest like. He looked down at the grass and wiggled his toes. The grass felt so soft and warm, Jack took in a deep breath.

He stood there taking in the view, he looked up and spotted a familiar winged creature flying towards him. Like right at him... He braced himself for impact knowing full well that Tooth would more than likely ram into and pull him into a surprisingly strong bear hug. However, the Tooth Fairy stopped right before she crashed into him and smiled, "Isn't this place amazing Jack?" She said twirling around, before he could answer she continued, "I mean look at all the different types of birds, they don't have teeth of course but they look so pretty."

Jack had to smile at her, her enthusiasm was one of the many qualities he loved about her. Wait what? He shook his head, that was odd. He looked at her as she zoomed from tree to tree trying to find the birds that recently left from their arrival, she looked so beautiful as she gracefully flew from branch to branch. The way her feathers caught the light, made him want to go and touch each and every individual feather to see if they were really as soft as a bird's. He heard her voice speaking at a rapid pace but couldn't seem to focus on what she was actually saying.

He felt an ache in his chest, and a warm sensation that spread from his center that worked it's way out to his fingers and toes. He never felt this way before, it was confusing but yet... it felt **right**. He wanted to go to her and fly with her. All he wanted was to soar in the air holding her close to him as the wind blew them across the sky. He leaned on his staff and sighed. She was truly a sight to behold. He didn't know how long he stood there, gazing at her beauty that he did not realize she had until this very moment, but when their eyes locked it felt like time stopped.

"Jack?" Oh the way she said his name, it sounded like the humming birds that she and her fairies took after were singing his name, "JACK!" He snapped out of his trance as Tooth called him. He blushed as he realized that he was probably staring at her for what? five minutes.

She looked at him carefully, before blushing herself, "Ummmm are you okay?"

Jack looked down, and coughed, "Yeah...I'm fine." _What the heck was that all about? _He thought as he rubbed his neck.

Tooth fidgeted with something around her wrist, she realized what she was doing and like a light bulb going off she pulled out a sting, "Oh I almost forgot!"

Jack looked up and took a hesitate step back as he noticed that the distance between the two were now very small. He felt his heart race as she threw her arms around him and pulled him in closer, their eyes locked.

_what? what is this... is she...? J_ack thought. He looked at her lips, she was always so forceful yet gentle when opening his own mouth to admire his teeth. Surely she would allow him to touch her mouth if he asked? Not with his hands, but perhaps with his own lips? He placed his hands on her waist, and wondered if her lips were as soft as her ...

As suddenly as the thought came, it went away as did the funny feeling in his chest. Tooth had placed a necklace around Jack, and flew back a few feet away. Jack looked at the necklace, there were four beads on either side of a large white stone. He then looked at Tooth with a questioning glance.

Tooth chuckled before explaining, "Ummm It's a charm necklace that is supposed to protect you from the magic of the Ile."She noticed that Jack was still confused so she continued, "Well you see, the last time we were here we had a little..." she glanced at North and Bunny. "...accident of sorts. The Ile lets off a tremendous amount of magic that makes creatures feel... well love. These charms..." She held up her wrist to show Jack her charm of multiple beads and 3 purple stones, "... are meant to keep us from - well...falling in love ...with each other." She looked away from Jack a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

Finally realizing what she meant he decided he didn't want to know what he would have done had she not have given him the charm, and even though he was curious as to what she meant by "accident" he decided that he it was probably best not to know...at least right now.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I see... so uh... where did you get these at exactly?"

Tooth immediately returned to her normal self and answered, "Why from Cupid of course. She's the one that makes them and is the only creature capable of deflecting love. I went to grab mine first and Sandy went to get everyone else's." She said happily.

Jack was silent for a second, he grabbed his charm to inspect it and asked, "Uh but why did you have mine?"

She looked thoughtful, "Well I told Cupid that we were bringing you here and she just gave it to me. I'm not sure exactly why."

"Oh" he rubbed the back of his head, _so what I felt was just some magic trick? _At this thought Jack, for some reason, felt conflicted.

He looked back at the sleigh and saw that Sandy had returned and had already given both North and Bunny their charms. Apparently North managed to get said rabbit out of the sleigh and unto the ground, although Bunnymund seemed less excited than his fellow Guardians.

Tooth and Jack made their way to their fellow Guardians, as Jack asked, "So now what?"

"I believe an introduction is in order darling." A voice rang out.

They turned and saw someone standing in the sleigh, the figure gracefully hopped down and gave a small curtsy.

What Jack saw was not what he expected. bunny was right, she was by no means a bald headed baby, but that wasn't the most shocking thing about her. She wore a pair of jean shorts that were a deep red at the top that subtlety faded to lighter shades of red until finally reaching white. She wore a simple loose white tank top that had golden threading around the neckline that revealed a hint of cleavage. Her skin had an olive tone and her hair was black as night that she let fall to her waist with nothing but three brown feathers tied below her left ear. She had a golden arm bracelet that took a shape of an arrow that winded itself around her right forearm. She wore simple Greek style sandals, that tied just below her knees. Her eyes were light brown. But it was her wings that threw Jack, unlike Tooth's who took on the resembles of a hummingbird Cupid took on the wings of an eagle. Angel wings to be exact. They were white as clouds and spanned maybe 6 and a half feet tall, the woman herself was About 5 feet 7 inches. Unlike the toothfairy who had a petite figure, Cupid had a larger figure with her curves more pronounced and muscles more defined.

The woman stood tall before the Guardians, and with a warm welcoming smile said, "I am Cupid. But my friends call me Angel." Before anything else could happen North went up to Angel and lifted her up wings and all.

"Oh it is good to see you old friend!" North exclaimed as he preceded to give her a hug. Taking this time as an opportunity, Bunny moved away from the large man to stand a short distance away from the group.

"It is always a pleasure to see you as well Nicolas." Angel laughed as North placed her down. She looked to nod at Sandy, "Hello dear. How are things?" Sandy preceded to smile and give her a thumbs up. She looked up at Tooth, "Again so soon darling?" They both laughed as they wrapped their arms each other and embraced in a friendly hug.

As Tooth let go she said, "It is so nice of you to let us come here Angel." She went to stand next to Bunny. Which caused the other woman and the rabbit to finally acknowledge the other.

Angel smiled sweetly, "Hello love."

This cause Bunnymund to blush, but not turn away, "H-h-hello. A-angel." He managed to stammer, before quickly breaking eye contact.

This caused both tooth and North to roll their eyes and Sandy to give him an encouraging smile. Of course Jack couldn't help but chuckle at the bunny's nerves which made Angel turn her head and smile at him.

"Why... Jack Frost." She said clasping her hands in front of herself and walking over to him, "Let me have a look at you deary."

Jack suddenly stopped chuckling as Angel cupped his face and stared into his eyes, "UMMM..." _Geez what is it with women and personal space_ he thought as he looked into her brown eyes, _whoa, bunny wasn't kidding... she's gorgeous. _

Bunny snapped his head to watch the interaction, his ears standing upright. The other Guardians held in their laughter at the sight of the giant Easter Bunny standing alert and battle ready. North couldn't help but mutter, "What is with the jealousy bunny?"

Bunny eyed the man without turning his head, "Just making sure Frost doesn't do anything stupid mate." He quickly returned his eyes back to the scene in front of them, he didn't notice the other Guardians smirking behind him.

After about 2 minutes Cupid smiled and patted Jack's cheek, "You would have been some heart breaker Jack, if you had not been chosen." She sighed, as she backed away, "Oh the fun I would have had trying to find a match for you... but then..." Her eyes made their way to the fairy and in a whisper that only Jack could hear said, "I still might."

Jack followed her eyes and blushed furiously before coughing, "Yeah ...well ... who else would have taken care of winter? The kangaroo doesn't exactly have a snow coat."

At this Bunnymund growled and hopped over with determination at the two, "Now listen here mate, " he said standing up and pointing a finger at the boy, "I've told ya time and again that ay aint no bloody kangaroo. So you better stop it with the name calling because no one and I mean no one ... m-m-" He stopped talking as he noticed that Cupid had made her way to his side and was smiling at him.

He gulped, finger slightly drooping.

With laughter in her eyes she leaned in close with hands in front of her and said, "No one messes with the Easter Bunny. Am I right? ... Love?"

Bunnymund blinked and then he grinned. He leaned close to Angel arms folded and his body still facing Jack but his eyes only on Angel and it seemed that his confidence finally returned when he replied, "You know it sheila."

The two stood like this, both leaned in toward the other with barely a breath's space between them, until Jack said with a mischievous look, "So are you two gonna kiss or what?"

* * *

**Reviews, comments, and questions are all welcomed. **

**Also if anyone has any pairings you would like to see, no matter how random they are let me know, I'll see what I can do. I mean what's a story about Cupid without all the awkward feelings? Am I right? **


	4. Chapter 4: Chatting with Clause

**Chapter four is now up. It was going be longer but I thought I would just separate it into 3 chapters instead. **

**This chapter is largely just North and Cupid talk. I plan the next two chapters being about what the other characters did during this conversation. I'll probably have those up by or during the weekend, at least i hope so. **

**I'm sure you all know that I do not own Rise of the Guardians, and I never will... *sob* **

**Anywho read and review please. **

* * *

As fast as his confidence came to him, it left him standing there feeling the blood rush to his face and his fur standing on end. He watched in horror as Angel's smile grew, closed her eyes, and leaned in closer.

He pulled back and looking between the Guardians and Angel stammered, "W-what! N-no s-she... that is I ... w-w-we." He turned to glare at Jack, "Shove off." He growled before hopping off into the surrounding forest.

Angel stood there, blinked her eyes and sighed. Her wings drooped down as she watched the Easter Bunny make his escape.

The other Guardians looked at each other not sure how to handle the situation. Toothiana looked towards were Bunny had ran off too then down at the others.

Sandy simply shook his head at Jack who sheepishly rubbed his head, "I thought it was kinda funny." He mumbled.

North adjusted his belt me, "I suppose a talk with bunny is in order."

He took a step towards the forest when Cupid stopped him, "Actually North I would like a word with you, Sanderson."  
The yellow man looked at her, "Would you mind checking in on our beloved Easter Spirit? I fear his pride might have been injured." Sandy saluted Cupid and took off in search of his fellow Guardian to see if he can help repair the damage.

"Now as for you two." Angel said turning to Tooth and Jack who both looked slightly nervous, well Jack did, Tooth on the other hand looked more anxious and excited, "Normally I would give new comers a tour around Ile de L'amour, but since Nicholas and I have certain matters to discuss, " she eyed the man standing there with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised, "It seems that I will have to leave you in the very capable claws of Steve."

"Steve?" All three Guardians asked.

"Hello! Steve at your service." A voice squawked from above.

They looked up at a near by oak tree and spotted a Blue and Gold Macaw looking down at them.

"Steve dear," Angle called out to him, "would you mind coming down to meet the Guardians?"

Said parrot flew down and landed on the sleigh handle, "Nice to meet you."

Of course Tooth flew over to the talking bird, "Awwwww aren't you a pretty birdie." She went to pet the bird when he replied,

"You ain't bad lookin' yourself lady." Tooth's hand froze before slowly dropping to her side. Both her eyes and mouth wide opened at the sightly rude comment. The parrot eyes the tooth fairy and gave a whistle.

Jack laughed at the look on Tooth's face, "Haha what else can he say?" He said as he went to the bird for a closer look.

The parrot turned his eye on the boy, "More than what you can say kiddo.

North asked as he moved passed the other two smaller guardians, "What is this?" He scratched his beard, clearly intrigued by the bold bird. He made a move to grab the bird but Steve took off.

"Hey! Do you know how long it takes to look this good old man?" He said as he flew towards Angel.

Jack and Tooth both snorted as North stood straight up, "Old man!"

Angel couldn't help but smile at the relatively older gentleman's reaction, " Oh come now North. You have yetis and elves working for you and Toothiana has a million mini hers all over the place. So don't act like this is something new." Steve landed on her shoulder and eyed the Guardians, "Steve here along with some of the other Macaws and Canures are capable of not just understanding and fulfilling commands but also able to respond and carry out intelligent conversations. Steve here is my second in command, so to say. He helps take care of the day to day needs of the other birds of the island as well as some other demands."

"The hours stink but the pay is good." The bird said flapping his wings.

Angel smiled and gently caressed Steve's feathers, "As I was saying, Steve here will give you tour the tour of the island and answer any questions you may have."

"Anywhere in particular you want them to go boss?" Steve questioned.

Angel looked up in thought before answering, "I suggest taking them to see the hatchlings first Steve, and perhaps the hatching area as well."

"Got it." He focused on the two guardians, "Well you heard the lady, it's off to see the hatchlings. Follow me." He took off in the air. The two Guardians looked at each other and shrugged before following the bird as he said, "Please no film or flash photography during the tour, and no feeding the animals especially Patrick he owes me some nuts. ... "

As Steve's voice carried away Angel finally turned to face North her smile completely gone, her arms crossed and her wings stiff.

"You wanted to speak to me Angel?" He reflected Angel's statue.

She stood there glaring at him, "Nicholas St. North. What were you thinking bringing them here ?I mean have you completely lost it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have my reasons."

"Oh I'm sure you do. That I have no doubt." She threw her hands in the arm in annoyance, her wings flapping once before settling back, "But seriously, don't you understand what could have happened if Jack decided to fly ahead of you? Or what about if Tooth had stayed on the sleigh when you all landed? What about..."

He waved her off dismissively and walked to his sleigh, "You worry too much Angel, none of those things happened and so there's no use in worrying about what could have been. Because it never happened." He undid the ties on his reindeer, "it is fine for them to roam free yes?" He looked back at Angel.

"Yes of course. Just tell them not to head towards the center of the Ile." She rolled here eyes at his lack of seriousness and continued, "I'm not worrying over nothing North. This is a serious issue."

North spoke a few words to the lead deer before turning to face Angel completely, "What is?"

With her hands and wings both down she gave him an annoyed expression, "Have you seriously forgotten what happened the last time you were all here?"

"I will not lie... I have been trying to forget." He walked over and placed his coat into the sleigh.

"Well let me refresh you memory. Not only did you and tooth succumb to the magic of the Ile, and Sandy nearly let his anger get the best of him but things between me and Bunnymund just ended up in disaster. He can't even look at me without some of my magic to help him. " She sighed.

"Yes all that did happened, but now you know how to avoid it and make it better." He said gesturing to his charm, a leather bracelet with five crystals woven in. "As for bunny well he is the main reason why we needed to come."

She looked at him a little confused,"What in the moon's name are you talking about North?"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at the lack of her knowledge, "Bunny must admit his feeling to you and you to him so that you can finally become a Guardian and he can stop with being a sad Bunny."

She looked at him and rolled her yes, "Uh-huh. First off, I already explained to you that I can't become a Guardian. And second what are you talking about him being a 'sad bunny'?" She looked at him, Bunnymund didn't seem sad. Flustered sure, but sad wasn't the word you thought of when describing the Easter Bunny.

North looked at her in disbelief, "Listen Cupid, Bunny cannot even say your name without blushing. He becomes a pile of mush thinking of you and he becomes so depressed around Valentines day that I have to send over one or two yetis to make sure he eats." He placed his arms on his hips, "He is not only in charge of Easter but he is a Guardian, and his brain is getting in the way of his heart which is getting in the way of his responsibilities. Besides I know you know about his feelings and I know that you feel the same as well."

She sighed, of course she knew of his feelings for her. For Moon's sake she's Cupid of course she knew but she didn't realize to what extent his feelings were seen by his fellow Guardians, "Look darling, I think the only one qualified to give love advice is me. And I'm telling you that he is not ready to face his feelings. And you forcing him too will not help." She walked towards North, trying to make him understand was going to be difficult. HE always did have a way of belittling everyone else's domain, "He needs to find what works for him." She looked at her hands, "He almost had it the year of '68, but he was so mad at Jack for causing the blizzard and freezing his eggs that he lost the confidence that would've solved everything." She turned to walk away.

"But I believe..."

"Enough North." She unfurled her wings as she looked back, "I am the one that has been entrusted with love, so I think I know what I am doing." She looked at him sadly, her wings curling back up, "So I do not wish to be rude darling, but please stay out of it."

"But if you simply admit your feelings for him then perhaps..." North began, he needed to at least try to make her see. He always thought the old saying 'love is blind' was inaccurate until now.

"He'll just think it's my magic that makes him feel the way he does and that I'm just manipulating him. I can explain how my magic works to him for a 100 years and he'll still believe that I can CREATE love." She shook her head. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that North wasn't going to be happy but she had to put her own feelings aside to allow Bunnymund to accept his own feelings.

"So you plan on doing nothing?" North wasn't furious, he simply frustrated. Why couldn't they just confess to each other and be happy with each other. Even though he was happy as the Guardian of wonder, North would have built a million toys himself if he could just have someone who felt that way towards him. And here Love and Hope were just sitting around playing chicken. It was enough to drive one to drink, not that North drank... anymore.

"If you MUST know," She said looking him in the eye, "I plan on flirting with him shamelessly until his feels comfortable enough to do the same. I plan on behaving as myself, no tricks. Because if I act like myself, he'll be comfortable acting like himself. Only then can love start to grow." Cupid unfurled her wings, "Now if you can go tell Sanderson and Bunnymund to meet us at the base of the Sequoia I would greatly appreciate it." She flapped her wings and took off into the sky.

Luckily North had braced himself for the wind that was produced by Cupid's wings and simply had to smooth out his beard. He gave one final sigh before heading off in the direction where he thought the Guardians of Hope and dreams were at, he hoped they were not too far off.

* * *

**Oh thanks to all of you who are reading this I hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions for pairings are welcomed. **


	5. Chapter 5: When it began

**Chapter 5! **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and to those of you have made this story one of your favorites. **

**A giant thank you for taking time to read this story. **

**I wanted to have two chapters up this weekend but sadly I only managed to write this one chapter. Anyway, this one is supposed to explain why Bunny gets all flustered and embarrassed when thinking or talking to Angel. **

**As usually I do not own RotG or it's characters, I only created Angel. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

_'Bloody snowflake.' _Bunnymund thought as he tossed his boomerang towards a nearby tree. It hit the center of the tree. He Walked over to it, '_Why is he always mucking around?" _He pulled his weapon out of the tree, '_Why did it bother me? I mean we weren't... she wasn't... she doesn't ...' _"ARGH!" He threw the boomerang back at the tree.

Sandy came thought the forest floating next to the target. He looked quizzically at the Easter Bunny's weapon sticking out of the tree before shooting a raised brow to said Guardian.

Bunnymund lowered his arms and answered in a harsh tone, "What?"

Sandy nodded to the tree and with his sand formed an outline of Angel then of a tree.

Bunnymund walked over to the tree and to Sandy, "I'm sure she won't notice Sandy." He pulled it out, and thought about it, "I mean, it's not like it's her favorite tree or anything."

Sandy shrugged.

"Ah crickey. What if she notices?" He leaned his forehead against the tree, "She is gonna hate me Sandy."

Sandy rolled his eyes, and displayed multiple trees before gesturing to the forest.

Bunny gave a small smile, "Yeah she'll never notice. There's hundreds of trees she won't notice." His smile disappeared as he leaned his back against the tree and slid down till he was sitting with his legs and arms spread out. "I got myself in one bloody of a mess haven't I sandy?"

Sandy floated down and showed a heart with an arrow going though it.

Bunny rolled his eyes, "It's just the magic here mate. They aren't REAL feelings." He pulled his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

Sandy held up his charm, a sliver chain with a yellow moon shaped stone, and pointed to Bunny's twisted twine with a several round stones, each varying in color.

Bunny waved his hand in dismissal, "The magic is probably stronger than what it used to be. Or my charm is busted."

Sandy huffed in annoyance at his friend's denial and stubbornness. They heard a rustling in the trees and looked up. Above them birds flew overhead. They both looked up and stared lost in thought.

Bunny reflected on the first time he met Cupid.

**FLASHBACK**

**"NORTH! This better be bloody important mate. I can't just up and leave the warren with only 2 months till Easter." He hopped to the man who had his back towards him. As he drew nearer he stood on his hind legs and continued to walk towards North.**

**"AH BUNNY! I have someone for you to meet." He moved aside to reveal a woman. A very beautiful woman with wings in a simple brown dress that complemented her olive tan skin.**

**Bunnymund froze and felt his heart skip a beat, "...Uhh."**

**"Bunny this is Angel. Angel this is E. Aster Bunnymund. But we call him Bunny." North introduced the two smiling.**

**The young woman bowed her head and smiled, "Hello E. Aster."**

**Bunnymund shook his head to clear his head, "Just Bunnymund or Bunnny shelia." He bowed his head and studied her. She wore a taditional Native American dress that went below her knees and revleaed moccasins. It was a sleeveless dress so he noticed her armband in the shape of an arrow and that she had feathers tied in her hair. Her black hair fell below her shoulders and though it wasn't messy it looked like it was no stranger to the wind blowing though it. Her wings were magnificent so brilliant and white.**

**"So are you a Guardian too?" Bunny asked genuinely curious as to whether or not he would be seeing more of the beautiful woman.**

**She looked up, "Well no... but Tsar Luna said that it was best to met those that are called forth to protect the children."**

**North laughed, "I already told you to call him Man in Moon or Manny. He doesn't care what you call him." Covering the side of his mouth with his hand to speak, "If you ask me he prefers his title more than his actual name." He stood straight up , "But yes, Angel is not an official Guardian but has been called to serve as the caretaker of love."**

**Bunny blinked in surprise, "You mean... she's cupid? I thought Eros was cupid." He looked at the woman for an explanation.**

**She looked away and didn't met his eyes, "I am ... replacing him."**

**North scratched his beard in thought, "Yes Man in moon wasn't clear about that either." He looked down at Angel who refused to look at the two. Bunnymund was troubled by this reaction as well but before he could voice his concern North clapped his hands, "Well I suppose Manny had his reasons and I am sure Angel will serve as a wonderful Cupid."**

**He clasped Angel on the shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, she gave him a small smile.**

**Bunny sighed, leave it to North to gloss over the big picture, but he smiled despite it, "I hope so mate... I hope so."**

**FLASH FORWARD to present.**

"BUNNY! SANDY!" North's voice boomed. He appeared out of the forest and next to the Sandman. "AH there you two are! Come we are invited to meet with Angel and the others at the sequoia tree." He gestured for them to follow him, Sandy made a move to follow but was stopped by Bunny's response.

Without getting up Bunny said, "No thanks mate, I'm fine now."

North looked at Sandy, who shook his head and showed a broken heart.

"Come now Bunny it is rude to refuse an invitation." He walked over to the Guardian of hope.

Bunny looked up at the large man, "Look mate I appreciate what you and Sandy are doing but I can't go there. The Magic of the Ile is affecting me and it's safer to stay away from Angel right now okay."

"Don't be silly, the charms..." North tried to reassure his friend.

"Don't work!" He looked away and stared at his hands, "Maybe it's because I'm not... because I'm..."

North looked sadly at his friend and finished his sentence,"A rabbit?"

"...yes" He curled his legs closer to his chest, with his ears drooping down.

North sighed, this was becoming pathetic. Yes North cared for his fellow guardian but this was getting ridiculous and even though Cupid told him to stay out of it, he had to do something. "Comrade, when will you look at the roses. It's not magic. This is how you really feel."

"First off it's smell the roses," Bunny finally looking up, "And second... how can I be sure? And besides I can't risk looking like a fool."

North and Sandy looked at each other, "Everyone acts like a fool when they are in love." North replied.

"I"M NOT IN LOVE!" Bunny shouted. He finally got up to stand his ground.

North smiled at this reaction, perhaps there was a way to snap Bunny back to his senses and give him his confidence back, "Okay you're right."

"OF COURSE I AM!...wait what?" Bunny and Sandy both stared at North. That was unexpected.

"You're not in love. I was wrong you were right. I shall drop the subject. all together. Now let's go meet the others and enjoy the remainder of the day." North made to head towards the sequoia and nodded at Sandy who lit up and smiled realizing what the older man had planned.

"... what? I just said..." Doesn't he ever listen?

"What do you have to worry about? You don't love Angel so it doesn't matter if you act like a fool because hat does it matter?" Sandy nodded his head in agreement as he floated past the other man, "After today you don't have to see her ever again and can put this whole thing in the past. Now come...," North turned his back towards Bunny and before heading off said for good measure, "unless you do have feelings for Angel in which case you can stay here. Come sandy let us go" The two men left Bunny to think over North's words. They both knew his pride would get the better of him eventually.

Bunnymund thought over the man's comment and silently cursed him. To stay would admit he had feelings for Angel... which he didn't, but then the others would think he did and never let him forget it. But if he went then he risked making a fool of himself. He shook his head and hopped after the two, he'll be damned if he proved North right.

As he went forward he couldn't help but think back to that fateful day.

**FLASHBACK**

**He has just used one of his tunnels to arrive at the Ile for the first time. Eros never invited the Guardians for whatever reason but then again everyone had a habit of meeting at the North Pole or the tooth palace nowadays anyway so he couldn't complain.**

**He took a quick look around. There were statues and Greek buildings with white pillars, a few trees lined the area it wasn't enough to be considered a forest but it wasn't a clearing either. Now where was he suppose to meet the others? He looked over head and saw a golden cloud pass by. He smirked and followed the Sandman.**

**They approached a clearing with newly planted trees saplings of different species tress. Sandy landed next to Bunny, they greeted each other and they turned to notice Tooth and North talking to each other.**

**They both made way to the other two Guardians and Bunny asked, "So were's Cupid? The two ignored him, "AY! Hello?" Bunny shook his head at the two, before looking down at a disgruntled Sandman, "So mate, did you happen to see Angel while you were up there?" Unfortunately for him Sandy seemed to have caught the temporary deafness of the other two Guardians.**

**That's when he saw her. She came down and a gust of wind blew Sandy back and Bunnymund covered his eyes. It threw the other two Guardians closer together, but they snapped out of their conversation. To be honest Bunny wasn't focused on those two instead he was focused solely on the magnificent creature that just landed. She hadn't changed much from the last time he saw her but she had changed her outfit. She now wore Greek sandals and a loose fitting white dress that somehow hugged her body in just the right areas. Complementing her curves . It hung loose at the neck line and gave him just a tease of her cleavage. But other than her clothes she looked the same yet different... it was like he was seeing her for the first time. and it took his breath away.**

**"uhhh Aster?" Angel's voice carried over to him**

**Bunny snapped out of it and realized that she was looking at him... wait was she talking this whole time?"Um i'm sorry sheila but what was that?"**

**She looked at him curiously, "I was welcoming you all to Ile de L'amour." She looked at the others but still peeked at him from the corner of her eye, "As I was saying I know you are all very busy but I was hoping to ask for your help."**

**North spoke up, "I would be glad to help."**

**"So will I." Tooth beamed.**

**Sandy gave a thumbs up.**

**"Yeah sheila how can we help?" By the moon how it he wanted to help her, to prove his worth. He puffed out his chest prepared to carry out the task he was to be entrusted with.**

**"Well I've been at this cupid business for some time now but... after talking it over with Tsar and I thought perhaps a change in how Cupid or love works is in order. I mean the one before me... he focused on love between a man and woman to guarantee the procreation of the human race and the reinsurance of children being born to believe in you four. But you see..." She kept talking but he didn't hear a word she said after that, he was busy watching her lips and at the way she held herself, sightly unsure of herself. It was cute. Perhaps she was a little intimated by him. I mean he was part of the big four. Even though new spirits and magical creatures were coming forth, he was still more important.**

**"...so can you all help?" She finally asked. Even though Bunny had no idea what she asked of them, he was still confident he could help.**

**They all agreed happily.**

**"Oh thank you." She was beautiful when she was happy. "So why don' t Sanderson and Toothiana take care of the east and Nicholas and Aster take care of the west and I'll handle the center?"**

**"Now hold on there sheila." What he needed more time with her, so he suggested a new plan, "Why don't I help you? I mean you called us here to help why don't we work on it together."**

**"Oh and I'll take over his share with North." Tooth suggested happily, and without looking at the sandman said, "Sandy you don't mind working alone do you?"**

**Sandy looked... hurt?**

**Angel looked confused, "Uhhhh... b-but my plan ..."**

**"It'll work this way to now why don't you show me the center." He wrapped his am around her shoulders and led her away from everyone else.**

**"UMMM...okay?" Angel said as she threw one last look at the others.**

**They walked to the center while Bunny bragged bout his job of guardian of hope and how the children of the world loved listened politely but looked worried so he stopped often to complement her and ask her questions that he hoped would get her to focus more on him. Even though she answered she still seemed preoccupied.**

**"Well here we are." she said, gesturing to the surrounding area, "I guess you can help with what I want to do here..." she continued on about her plans but again Bunny wasn't listening. He was simply staring at her. She was so beautiful her hair brightly shone as it was blown in the slight breeze. Whatever she was talking about was said with such passion such vigor. Before he knew what was happening he snaked an arm around her waist.**

**She froze and looked him in the eye, "A-aster?" She stuttered as he drew her closer to him.**

**Looking her in the eye he brushed back her hair, "Just call me the Easter Bunny love." For a brief moment they looked at each other in the eye, and he kissed her softly.**

**He felt her stiffen in his hold, but then she relaxed and she tentatively kissed him back. It was bliss and his mind went blank allowing him to enjoy the moment with her in his arms kissing each other and loving each...**

**"NO!" She pushed him away with such force that he stumbled back.**

**He prevented himself from completely falling on the ground, "Wha...?"**

**"Please ASTER go to your warren." She took a step back and looked at him with fear in her eyes, "I-i'll explain there."**

**"B-but..." He made to walk towards her.**

**This caused to to take another step back, "Please I'll meet you there." She took off and caused a strong gust of wind to blow, causing Bunny to stumble back again. **

**He looked up before dusting himself off. As much as he wanted to follow her and demand what that was about, he tapped his foot and traveled to his warren. The moment he arrived the realization of what he just did dawned on him and his ears dropped down. He kissed cupid... HE KISSED CUPID! What was he thinking?! He stood there in shock before crouching down. No wonder she acted the way she did. Why did he do that? yes he was slightly attracted to her but still...**

**The next thing he knew a snow globe portal opened up and out came the three guardian landing on the floor of the warren. They appeared to have been thrown in from the other side. They were shortly followed by Angel.**

**The guardians laid there for a minute as though in a daze. Then suddenly they all stood straight up and started spouting quick apologies to each other. Bunny stood and started to apologize to Angel.**

**She unfurled her wings and shouted, "QUIET!"**

**All four guardians became silent and were shocked at her reaction, Angel sighed, "I did not realize that the magic on the Ile was that powerful..."**

**She preceded to explain to the Guardians the magic of the Ile how it was so strong that it made whoever was on it fall in love. She explained that the feelings that they had for each other were not love per say but rather a fondness between teammates, friendship that the magic had expanded until it felt like they were falling in love.**

**All the Guardians seemed uncomfortable at this new information. North and Tooth didn't meet each other's eyes and even Sandy looked sadly at his fellow teammates, but Bunny ... well he was mad.**

**"So what you mean is that you tricked me into thinking I loved you." He walked to her pointing accusingly at her.**

**"No that's not it at all." She tried to explain, "You have feelings for me as a friend and so the Ile's magic made that grow until you felt like you were falling in love with me. I cannot make anyone feel something that wasn't there to begin with. I can only make love grow and so does the Ile."**

**Bunny blushed and turned his back, "So it was all some trick."**

**"No Aster.. it wasn't..." She made to reach for him. **

**He shrugged off her hand off his shoulder the moment he felt it touch him,"Just leave." That was the first time he hopped away. **

**FLASH FORWARD TO PRESENT**

Bunny shook himself from his memories and focused on where he was going. He knew he acted like a jerk towards Angel all those years ago, he was angry at how stupidly he acted and he wished he had acted differently. He had tried to make things better between himself and Angel but after his last attempt in '68... well... things just got more complicated. He sighed and realized that both Sandy and North had stopped walking. He stopped next to them and looked up at the sequoia tree. He hoped things resolved soon, this whole thing was just driving him crazy.

* * *

**Reviews, questions, and suggestions are welcomed! **


	6. Chapter 6: How things work

**Chapter 6! **

**So sorry for the long wait. It was a mixture of writer's block and terrible internet connection. **

**Anyway I'm not 100% happy with this chapter. It really was a chore writing it, but I know how I want the next chapters to be so those should be up this weekend or early next week.**

**Also I edited the previous chapters, nothing major just some grammar errors and such I fixed. **

**Also a big thank you to those of you who are following the story and those who have Favorited the story. HUGs for all of you. **

**Read and enjoy. **

* * *

Angel smiled and gently caressed Steve's feathers, "As I was saying, Steve here will give you tour the tour of the island and answer any questions you may have."

"Anywhere in particular you want them to go boss?" Steve questioned.

Angel looked up in thought before answering, "I suggest taking them to see the hatchlings first Steve, and perhaps the hatching area as well."

"Got it." He focused on the two guardians, "Well you heard the lady, it's off to see the hatchlings. Follow me." He took off in the air. The two Guardians looked at each other and shrugged before following the bird as he said, "Please no film or flash photography during the tour, and no feeding the animals especially Patrick he owes me some nuts and plus he bites. "

Jack smiled at the talking bird and looked down at the island, only small areas of the forest floor since the majority of the island was covered in trees and other plant life. He glanced over at Tooth who returned the smile.

"So where is it that we are heading to exactly?" Jack questioned their tour guide.

"We are heading to where all the new hatchlings are brought to learn about becoming a love bird. It's just up ahead in one of the last greek buildings." Steve answered over his shoulder before adding, "But to be fair most of the so-called hatchlings are just the birds who have yet to reach full maturity."

"I'm sorry ... Steve... But did you say 'Love bird'?" Tooth asked.

"Yes, all the birds that live on the island help the boss collect and disperse the magic that you call love." Steve replied. He started to lead them closer to the ground.

'What?" They both asked at the same time before descending as well.

Tooth looked confused as she asked,"The last time I checked Cupid is supposed to do that."

"Yes well it must have been a long while since the last time you were here. We've been helping out for nearly 149 years. It'll be our 150th year next v-day. It's supposed to be amazing party" Steve ducked underneath a branch but continued to fly ahead.

"Well besides the party, "Jack said as he opted out of flying and decided to jump from tree to tree, still keeping up with the two, "What do you mean by collect love? Isn't Cupid supposed to make people fall in love? You know... like love in first sight sorta deal?" He glanced over at Tooth.

Steve sighed he was used to questions like this. When working for Cupid people always assumed that love at first sight was kinda the main gig, but they never knew how wrong they really were. "Look the boss isn't allowed to just create love out of thin air, it's too dangerous and it gets complicated." He turned an eye at the two guardians, "I mean think about it, one day you're just minding your own business and then WHAM. You're in love with a complete stranger. Yeah that just sounds stupid. Not to say it didn't happen before Angel took over, but she kinda put a stop to that and instead she goes around collecting the extra love that floats off people and uses that love to help other people to love others. In other words we harvest the love and return it back to create more. It's a never ending process. However it is possible for love to simply die and there have been some years were unfortunately were love was hard to come by."

"Right..." Jack said, he looked over at Tooth hoping she might make sense of it. Instead he found her deep in thought.

"Look here we are ..." Steve pointed out as they neared a grayish Greek building that looked weathered and worn by the elements. Vines wrapped around the columns and birds were flying to and from the area. "Looks like they're about to head to a recess."

They followed Steve into the building were birds of all shapes and sizes were perched on the balconies, lamps, and hangings inside the building. Steve landed on a railing near a door and placed a claw to his beak in a shushing manner. Tooth and Jack looked at each other before glancing into the room were in the middle of the crowded room was a different blue macaw speaking to the others in a feminine voice.

"... And so before I release you for your break keep in mind to groom yourselves on a daily basis. Excess love will not properly attach itself to dirty birds. Thank you and see you in 15 minutes." She bobbed her head at the crowd as a sign of release.

There was a flutter of wings as some birds flew out the opening form the ceiling and others flew out the multiple doors and windows.

Steve took off to the center to the other macaw and shouted, "Honey I'm home!"

Jack and Tooth took that as a cue to make their way closer to the two birds who were now nestled together. The unnamed macaw looked at the two before asking, "Steve dear who are these creatures?"

Steve spread a wing at the two and made the proper introductions, "My dear Erica meet the tooth fairy and Frosty, Tooth and Frosty, meet my wife Erica."

Erica turned her eye on the guardians, "Well it's nice to meet the two of you, and will I say it's an honor."

Tooth hovered in the air and did a polite curtsy, "Oh the honor is all mine." She took a closer look at the bird before smiling, "Oh Steve she is beautiful." At this Steve puffed out his chest in pride and Erica hide her face in her wing in slight embarrassment.

Jack politely bowed his head, "It's nice to meet you and it's Jack Frost."

As Steve opened his beak to respond five voices were heard shouting, "DADDY DADDY!" followed by a blur of feathers. Steve was tackled off the perch and knocked to the floor. The guardians and Erica looked at the sight before them and saw five mini versions of Steve and Erica all hopping around and flapping their wings around Steve.

"Daddy! what are you doing here?" one of the minis asked as it made it's way off Steve.

"Look at what I can do!" said another as it hovered above the others doing small yet shaky flips in the air.

"We learned so much today from momma!" two said at the same time both flying up to sit next to Erica who nuzzled her beak to theirs.

"Aww look at them! Aren't they adorable Jack?" Tooth commented as she bent down for a closer look. Jack smiled at the sight, he coughed to hide a laugh.

All the miniatures stopped and all turned to look at the winged lady, they all tilted their heads in unison before flying around the pair. They started shooting questions at them as Jack tried to avoid getting slip by the small birds, "WHO are you Why does she have wings... why don't you have wings ... what are these creatures?"

"Children this is the tooth fairy and Jack frost they are the caretakers of memories and joy. Do you remember what we learned about the Guardians?" Erica replied still on her perch. Steve had finally managed to get back on the perch to sit next to his wife, his feathers were slightly ruffled from his offspring and he tried to fix the ones that stuck out.

The birds quickly replied, "Yes of course we do." before two of them settled down to sit on the toothfairy's shoulders and three went to perch on Jack's staff. Neither guardian had the heart to ask them to move.

Steve looked at the two before turning to his wife, "Before we were RUDELY interrupted, "he gave his offspring a mocking glare which they all shrugged their feathers in response, "These two had questions about the way it works here. Do you mind my dear in providing them with a little more education on the matter?"

Erica nodded her head, delighted to have two more students, " You see there are different types of love. Love between a mother and father, brother and sister, parent and child, teammates and close friends. There is even love for a complete stranger but I digress." She flew up to where there was a map of the world, "You see, All around the world humans experience love at some point in their lives. However it needs alot of nourishment, which is where we come in. You see Cupid no longer creates loves but instead is it's caretaker." She flew to another mural on the opposite wall, showing Angel surrounded by different birds, "We work side by side to help humans in keeping love alive, by collecting the love the in lack of a better term... floats off humans and use that to help new love take root and or grow in some cases." She flew to a small plotted plant, "You see the excess love magic is brought here to the Isl were we put it into the water supply and from there is absorbed by the trees. From the tress we harvest the seeds and fruit to take back to Earth were they are planted and serve as a center point for love to spread. The water is also taken to the Earth to help keep current center points to survive."

Steve took this time to politly add, "Basically the birds collect the magic and they also take the seeds to the Earth."

Jack scratched his head. "So what does cupid do exactly?"

"Besides watering the center points," Erica replied, "She helps humans with their romances and family matters. She'll go around and give a human a 'push' or 'shove' in the right direction."

"She takes care of true love." piped in one of the birds on Toothfairy's shoulder. Tooth and Jack looked at each other and then turned to Steve and Erica.

Erica bobbed her head and continued, "She breaks down some of the love that we gather until it's at it's purest form, what we call true love. She works it into her 'ammo' and shots the humans to sow the seeds of love. Same concept of the arrow to the heart only it does not create it instead it is like a catalyst that sets off the love that was already present but the person may not have realized it."

Steve, upon seeing the guardians confused faces added, "We know it's complicated which is why each hatching once they learn how to fly or in some cases a few months after hatching comes and learns about the process and continues there education until they are fully mature. That may take a complete year or two. And in some cases a little more."

Erica decided to add to her husband's explanation, "Although it is complicated and rather long, it is safer than what the original cupid used to do."

Jack, who was slowly losing focus on the whole love process, suddenly snapped to attention. "Original cupid?"

"Yes." Steve answered, "there was a cupid before Angel. ... surely you know of him?"

"No." Jack looked at Tooth, hoping that she would know something.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well yes but I never found out what happened to him," She looked up in thought, "All i know is that something happened that caused Manny to basically fire him and have Angel take his place. I tired asking her about it but she only gives me the bare details." She gave everyone a sad glance.

Steve nodded, "Yes well if you want to know the full story every bird here knows it," Erica nudged his shoulder and nodded towards their children, "Except the hatchling they learn it before beginning their new responsibility."

"Well then why don't you just let us in on the big secret then?" Jack asked, "I'm sure we have time to hear it."

Steve and Erica shared a quick look before Erica responded, "Mr. Frost..."

"Jack please."

"Well Jack... you see that story is rather... how shall I put it, " She looked around, "personal. And they only reason all the birds know it is because it helps us better understand the reasoning behind our jobs. If you really want to know then it would be best to ask Cupid yourself."

Tooth and Jack looked at each other before Tooth said, "Maybe we should just ask... I mean, we shouldn't push her but maybe she's finally ready to share the story."

Jack nodded, "Well what are we waiting for? Steve my good bird, " Steve straighten out as Jack continued, "Can you please take us to see Cupid?"

Steve sighed, "Well I was supposed to give you a tour of the Isl, but ... I suppose I can take you to the sequoia tree. I mean... Cupid has to return there eventually and I can give you a super quick tour of the Isl on the way so it's not breaking her orders."

Tooth gave one of her award winning smiles to Steve, "You're the best Steve."

"Yea yea I know it. Now let's go before I change my mind." He flapped his wings before looking at his Wife, "I'll see you for dinner sweety." he took off with Tooth and Jack, who after giving a quick goodbye to Steve's family, followed suit.

* * *

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed. **


	7. Chapter 7: Easter of '68

**Chapter 7!**

**Finally got it up, sorry if anyone was waiting for it. **

**I am continuing the story but work and other personal stuff keeps getting in the way. Anywho I plan on continuing but i can't guarantee when i'll post updates just please bear with me. **

**Thank you to those who are following and reading the story. Group hug :) **

**Also, i do not own the Rise of the Guardians. **

* * *

"Well now what mate?" Bunnymund asked his companions. North, Sandy, and Bunnymund had been staring at the giant sequoia tree for a couple of minutes trying to figure if Cupid wanted to meet them at the top of the tree, where all the birds were flocking to, or down at the base. The tree itself was about 30 feet in diameter and about 300 feet tall, at least. So the two flightless guards secretly hoped there would be a elevator somewhere to take them up if that had to, but that didn't seem likely.

Sandy smirked at his question and pointed up.

"Well that's all and good but how exactly are we supposed to get up there?" Bunnymund between the other two before looking straight up. He'll be damned if he had to climb that thing.

"Use the door." a strange voice answered.

The three guardians turned to see Tooth, Jack, and Steve flying towards them, but of course Bunnymund had no idea who the bird was and tilted his head in confusion.

"Did that bird just talk?" He said pointing a finger at the blue macaw.

Steve circled around the guardians as Tooth and Jack landed besides the sequoia both looking up. "I do more than that rabbit. Like I said just use the door."

North slapped his forehead, "Of course!" He smiled for a second before looking at Steve in genuine confusion , "And where would that be?"

Steve flew around the base of the tree, the guardians followed for about 10 feet around the base were there was an open door way that revealed a stair case.

Bunny's ears dropped, "What no elevator?"

Steve looked at him and responded, "Nope now you can either walk up the stairs or fly up either way I'll see you at the top." He then flapped his wings to make his own way to the top of the tree.

Sandy and Tooth smiled before waving at the others and followed the bird straight up.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the situation, he looked at the two flightless guardians "Well... at least you two will get a good cardo exercise out of it." He jumped straight up, letting the wind blow him to the top "... see you at the top!"

North cracked his knuckles, "Ah! Might as well get started, eh Bunny?"

Bunny sighed, "Ay mate." but he smirked, "Last one to the top is getting coal for Christmas." He then took off up the stairs.

"I haven't done that in years!" North shouted as he quickly followed Bunny up, running as fast as he could.

Bunny smirked as he climbed the stairs taking nearly 10 at a time by hoping on all fours. he tried to not think about it, but as we all know the more you tried to not think about something the more your brain pushes for the memories to arise.

**Flashback to 1968**

**Bunnymund was checking up on some of his goodies to make sure they were well... good. He only had a few more locations in this particular area before the ankle biters would begin their Easter egg hunt and he could call this year another success. It was still early morning and a bit chilly but he figured it would warm up in a few hours. Besides, the cold would keep the eggs from spoiling. He had to remind himself to thank Jack Frost. He hadn't personally met the spirit but the Man in the Moon did mention him from time to time over the years. Sure, Bunny would get a little chilly now and then, but the spirit was doing his job so he really couldn't blame the guy. As long as he didn't get to carried away. **

**He noticed a young couple sitting on a bench a few feet away, he dodged behind some bushes to avoid being caught. Just because they were adults didn't mean he had to be sloppy. **

**"Aren't you supposed to be hiding eggs Aster and not hiding yourself?" A soft voice said from above. **

**He felt his heart stop. He looked up were Angel was sitting in the tree next to his bushes. She smiled, "it's good to see you again."****She hopped down and landed in front of him. It had been some time since he last saw her. She now had her hair tied into a braid and wore a more... warrior like outfit. She had a metal chest piece that was heart shaped along with metal arm and leg protectors. She had her bow and arrows on her back and a small pouch tied to her waist. Cupid looked liked she was ready for battle.  
**

**After the incident on the Isle the other Guardians had convinced him that it was all an accident. North in particular convinced him that it was their duty to help Cupid in whatever way they could. considering that she was still getting her bearings. Even though he was still a little convinced that it was a trick he felt that he had to make it up to her for blowing up like he did and so after many years of making short trips to the Ile to help trees and new plant life grow, his heart had soften and his mind had started to understand that maybe she really didn't mean to make him look like a fool. **

**Even though he helped out now and then, he didn't ever really see her. That is to say, Angel gave him instructions once and that was simply to come whenever he had the time to add new plant life to her Ile. The only request was to make it as green as possible. After that, Bunny never physically saw Angel face to face... not that he was looking for her or anything. **

**"I've been meaning to thank you with all the help in making my Ile nice and green." Angel said, she pushed back a loose strand of hair back. **

**Bunny swallowed and looked away rubbing his head. "It's no problem shiela..." **

**"Oh but it is, the isl is so beautiful and the trees have grown so much since the last time you were there." She too looked down, "Sorry by the way."**

**He snapped his head to look at her, a little confused by the apology, "Sorry for what?"**

**She dropped her wings and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry that I wasn't present the last time you were there. It was a very busy time for me. "**

**His nose twitched, "It's perfectly understandable..."**

**It had been some 50 years since his last visit. After planting another cherry tree he had took a look around at the now thick forest and decided that it would be fine for a time. He hadn't gone back since. **

**They stood in silence, until Bunny coughed, "So ... um how has it been? You finally mastered it yet?"**

**His question was rewarded with a smile,"Yes, but that's what 100 some years does to you."**

**He grinned, he felt his heart beginning to pick up some speed at her smile, " I know what you mean. ... So ummm what are you doing here anyway?"**

**She nodded behind him, "See that couple over there? They had a little misunderstanding and I'm trying to help them."**

**"You can do that?"****He raised a brow, "I thought all you could do was make people fall in love?"**

**"Well yes and no... First I can't MAKE people fall in love remember? And...you see... they are a rarity in this world now." Angel's eyes soften and she crossed her arms over her chest, "They are soul mates. They contain a very powerful, very special kind of love... True love. It's hard to find that nowadays and it would be devastating if it dies because of a little misunderstanding." She said peeking out of the corner of her eye at Bunnymund, "It is my responsibility that they keep it alive. So that it can help others love in return." **

**He looked at her, trying to understand what she was saying and at the same time trying to calm his beating heart, "... I'm sure whatever misunderstanding it was... you'll be able to handle it."**

**Suddenly a cold gust of air blew and Angel shivered, "Brrrrrr. is it supposed to be this cold?" She rubbed her arms to warm them up. **

**Bunny smiled, it was a little chilly for his taste but he resisted the urge to rub his arms, he had an appearance to keep up, "Well it is just the BEGINNING of spring, but you know how the weather is unpredictable."**

**She shivered again and made to turn away, "Well I'm done here and I shouldn't keep you... it being easter and .all ..." **

**"WAIT!"**

**They both froze at his out burst, "Uhhhhhh..." He felt his face begin to heat up, "...most of the eggs are already hidden and you did say that you took care of the couple ... soo uh... if your not busy maybe you can... help me?" Even he was surprised by the request.**

**"... I would love to. Consider it repayment for helping me." She walked towards him, "So ****Aster, ****where do we begin?"**

**"Please... just call me Bunnymund." He said as he felt his heart skip a beat. **

**Flash forward to the present**

North was breathing heavily as they climbed the stairs, "I ... Should... have... brought... snowglobes..."

Bunnymund had stopped hopping some time ago but was still ahead of the old man, even though he was just a few steps ahead of him, "Don't... you ... have... some?" As much as he tried he couldn't hide his own breathlessness. Sure they could easily run long distances but when was the last time either of them actually had to climb this many stairs?

North shook his head and stopped, he place his hands on his knees, "Left... them... in...Sleigh."

Bunny looked over his shoulder, "Whadya...say... about a ...little... break?"

"Ay!." North promptly sat down on a step, trying to catch his breath.

Bunny simply fell forward so that he was laying down on the steps, sure it was awkward but seriously how much farther did they have to climb?

As he too tried to catch his breath, his brain kept pulling forth old memories.

**Flashback 1968**

**"So what I just hid it anywhere?"**

**"Well the trick is to hid it just right. It has to hidden enough to give the ankle biters a nice challenge but not hidden so well that they can't find it at all."**

**Angel nodded her head, "Okay. That makes sense." **

**Bunny held out an egg, "Here you try."**

**He shivered as her fingers brushed his paw. She gave a good once over and thought about it for a few minutes before walking to a bush and trying to place it in its branches**

**"Like this?" **

**"No no." Bunny walked over to her, "You have to be gentle about it.. they are eggs after all." he grabbed an her hand without giving it a second thought and he guided her hand with his paw. They both reached down to the bottom of the bush, "You see... like this."**

**She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a smile that melted him like a chocolate egg.****  
**

**Bunny looked at her and thought about how for having such massive wings they didn't make much of a barrier between the two. He could look straight into her eyes and smell her perfume which made her smell like the flowers in his warren. ****He realized that he was holding onto her and gently let go.. as much as he hated the absence of her warmth.**

**"So... " He coughed, "you think you got the jest of it?"**

**She smirked, "I'm sure if you can do it love then I can do it just as well... maybe even better."**

**He tried to quiet his heart, did she just call him love? He shook it off, "Wanna bet?"**

**"A wager does sound ... exciting." She placed her hand on her hip. **

**"Okay, " He crossed his arms, "If i hide more eggs than you, which i will because I'm the Easter bunny. Than you have to help me with Easter next year.'**

**"Fine. But if i win..." She walked closer to Bunny, a raised eyebrow and a sly smile on her lips, "then I want a kiss."**

**Bunnymund's heart stopped and then started to beat at rapid fire, he tried not to hyperventilate ... "w-wh-what?"**

**"A kiss. " She said before turning her back to him and shrugged her shoulders, " i am the caretaker of love so a kiss as a prize is fitting." She looked over her shoulders at him, "Do we have a deal?"**

**He gulped and thought about it for a second. Technically, it was a win-win situation (at least that's what he told himself) so of course he agreed.**

**They both agreed to keep the contest in the small park and that the first to hide 100 eggs before an "ankle biter" showed up would be declared the winner. Bunny set up 200 eggs behind a bush in two piles one was Angels and the other was his. They both decided that they could only hide one egg at a time, making it more interesting. **

**Angel shivered it was getting a little bit colder but she kept her mouth shut and instead looked up at the clouds. They were gray and a little ominous. **

**Bunnymund on the other hand rubbed his paws together for a little heat. He took a quick look around, he thought it was odd that no one had came to the park besides the couple from earlier but he pushed it away from his mind. Maybe everyone was waiting for the clouds to clear and the weather to warm up a bit. **

**He glanced over at Cupid, "You ready sheila?" **

**She nodded, "On three?" **

**He took a egg in hand, "One..." He noticed she also took an egg, "Two..." Angel's wings opened some and Bunny took a running stance, "...THREE!" **

**They both took off and the contest began. Bunnymund was faster since Angel's wings seemed to be dragging her down. Normally she might have flown around but considering she would have to land to hide the eggs she opted out on using her own two legs. **

**After a few minutes of running back and forth Bunnymund's mind keep thinking about that kiss from all those years ago. Sure he made a mistake of kissing her but it was just the magic. He had convinced himself that he really didn't have feelings for Cupid, but now with her request of a kiss for a prize he couldn't help but wonder. Try as he might he was never able to fully erase the memory of her lips on his, they way she felt in his arms, or the way she made his heart race faster everytime he would just think of her. **

**He looked at her pile of eggs which were much larger than his own. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that she wasn't around. The wind was starting to pick up a bit, but he simply did his best to ignore the coldness that he felt and walked over to Angel's pile. He had to know if it was just some kind of trick... he just had to. **

**Quickly and with determination he grabbed a handful of eggs and ran off doing his best to hide them from both the ankle bitters and from Angel. They continued like that with Angel taking one egg at a time and Bunnymund taking one egg from his pile and then taking 3 sometimes 4 eggs from Angel's pile. **

**Bunny was hiding his second to last egg when he heard it. He heard Angel's squeal of delight at noticing that she had only one egg left to hide. He stood there for a moment and took a deep breath, "It's now or never." He muttered under his breath. As he made his way back to the beginning he couldn't help but notice that still no one was out in the park and that it was getting alot more chilly by the minute. Bunnymund frowned as he rubbed his arms to keep warm. **

**"HA!" Angel flew towards him, "I did it! I won!" She landed in front of him, "I hid all my eggs and you still have 1." **

**Bunny smiled, "Beginner's luck. Just remember something shelia..." She raised an eyebrow at him as he made his way over to her. ****T****hey were so close to each other that Angel could see his breath as he spoke, " No one messes with the Easter Bunny." **

**He wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed her head to pull her in for her reward when suddenly a blast of icy wind stopped them. **

**Angel crouched down a little, the wind knocked her back, "What is going on?" **

**"I don't know." Bunnymund replied as another icy gust blasted towards them. Then suddenly they both noticed frost started to form on the bushes and trees. "What in the name of...!" **

**Before he could finish his sentence they heard a laugh and they both looked up to see a boy in a blue hoodie flying over head. He didn't seem to notice the two below him trying to stay warm. **

**"That must be Jack Frost." Angel commented. **

**Bunny's ears went flat and he growled, "He's gonna freeze all the eggs." **

**Angel looked at him with sympathy, "Now I'm sure he's just..." Another blast of icy wind stopped her short.**

**"HEY FROST!" Bunny yelled. He took after the winter spirit, leaving Angel behind to teach the newer spirit a lesson in respecting Easter.**

**Flash forward to the present **

North and Bunny were almost to the top now. Sure they were a little exhausted but at least they made it. As they walked though the door they both fell forward in a heap of exhaustion.

North rolled over onto his back, "Someone... get... a doctor... and milk..."

Bunny stayed on his stomach taking in the nice cool floor. He heard laughter, no doubt from the ones who could fly, "Go ahead... laugh... you try... taking... the stairs..."

He felt a gentle hand lift his chin up, and suddenly he was looking into the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen.

"Surely the Easter Bunny isn't tried?" Cupid said, giving him an amused smile, "Do you need time to catch your breath love?"

Too tired to care Bunny just let himself enjoy the moment and replied, "Why bother when you're just going to take it away again?"

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it **

**and remember reviews and comments are always welcomed. **


	8. Chapter 8: Cupid's story

**OMG. so sorry about the long wait guys. So much has happened here in real life but don't worry I'm currently in a stable part of my life so now I can keep updating the story. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads and comments and likes the story. **

**So here we go CHapter 8! finally!**

**Oh btw i do not own rise of the guardians**

**read and enjoy!**

* * *

He felt a gentle hand lift his chin up, and suddenly he was looking into the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen.

"Surely the Easter Bunny isn't tried?" Cupid said, giving him an amused smile, "Do you need time to catch your breath love?"

Too tired to care Bunny just let himself enjoy the moment and replied, "Why bother when you're just going to take it away again?"

Bunny heard

Cupid's eyes widened for a second before they lowered and a genuine smile formed on her face. Bunny matched her smile and slowly raised himself up.

"Well that's just the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." The squawk, seemed to remind the two that they had an audience.

Cupid turned to look at her assistant, giving him a glare before standing up and folding her arms.

Steve just looked away. Jack and Tooth were both giggling and Sandman was too busy checking on Jolly old saint nick. He formed a fan so that his friend could get some oxygen.

Cupid sighed, and looked back at the two exhausted guardians, "But seriously love, why didn't you just take the elevator?"

Bunny propped himself up into a sitting position, "What do you mean elevator?"

Cupid pointed to a door to her left that was clearly meant for the elevator.

Bunny took one look at it and stood up pointing a finger at the bird, "He told us there was no bloody elevator."

Cupid and everyone else looked at the bird, who seemed as though he was busy inspecting the tree.

Steve?

"... oh is that what that's called... well I never really had any use for it... I better get going."

He spread his wings but was stopped by Cupid

"STEVE!" Cupid, steve crouched down and slowed turned as his boss walked towards him. "This behavior is uncalled for Steve. If you cannot behave properly then perhaps I need a new second in command."

"W-what ... that's really unnecessary. I mean... it was just..." he gulped, "...a joke?"

Cupid sighed and crossed her arms, "Consider this your second warning Steve. No more jokes when you're on the job." She turned to face the others, North and Bunny both seemed to have caught their breaths and were already on their feet. "I apologize on Steve's behalf, and kindly offer you some water." She gave Steve a over the shoulder glare.

He bowed low with his wings out and his beck touching the window frame, "uh yes..yes... water?" He looked at the guardians expectantly.

"Well that's more like it." Bunny said with a smug grin, "I'll like a nice glass of water."

Taking a deep breath North gasp, "Me too please." Sandy nodded.

"I'm fine thanks." Tooth and Jack said simultaneously. They both looked at each other and quickly looked away, blushing.

Cupid raised her brow at the two younger Guardians, before nodding at Steve who took off down a hallway.

She gave a sigh, but quickly smiled at her guest,"I suppose a tour is in order? Shall we?"

She guided them towards the same hallway that Steve went in. "This tree serves as the center point of the Ile it is where the magic is strongest. The halls all essentially wind down or is it up?" She waved it off, "in a spiral. The top floors are my living area so to speak, living room, bedrooms, kitchen the usual. a few floors down would be my armory where my arrows, guns, and ammo are located."

Jack who was busy trying to peek into the open doors snapped into attention,"Whoa whoa guns?"

Angel looked over her shoulder but continues to walk, "Yes. well they're not guns in the way you're thinking but they are essentially guns."

Bunny who was also surprised at this asked, "What happened to the arrows?"

He walked a little faster to match cupid's pace and she smiled at him as they walked side by side, "Well.. as the years have gone by I have decided to update most of equipment. The first to go was the arrows, I still use them from time to time, mostly dealing with young love and the smaller loves. Gun love so to speak is for the big issues. For example some people tend to keep past loves, to be more specific past heartbreak. That tends to muck up the newer love, so the love I put in the "bullets" are more concentrated and help the "client" forget or get over their past and move on to the next person. It also helps knock some sense into the hard heads."

she held up a pistol with a grin, "I just use regular pistols not much else, but the bullets are just magic encased in a shell. Harmless to humans, well so to speak."

The guardians all looked at each other, it didn't occur to them until this moment when they realised love was a very serious issue.

Cupid ignored or didn't notice the others concern and continues with the tour. "Then at the center of the tree is where all the magic gathered around the world is brought and siphoned through and packed into ammo or spread onto arrows. The magic that's not used for those are simply let go into the isl where it's disrupted to my flock."

The tour group pass a large wooden door carved in elaborate swirls.

"What's in here?" North pushes the door open when he asked, oblivious to something called privacy.

"WAIT NORTH!" Cupid stopped when she heard North and made to prevent hi from going inside but it was a little late.

The room is decorated with animal skins, spears, turquoise jewelry and in the center of the room is a statue of a muscles man with wings spread, a toga covering his lower half. He is frozen holding a bow and arrow ready to fire.

Bunny stays frozen like the statue at the doorway. Tooth on the other hand flies to the statue slowly circling it, "Wow I forgot how handsome Eros was…. or is?" She stops and ponders for a moment.

Sandy stays with Bunny at the doorway, a look of concern on his face. Jack not sure how he feels about Tooth's comment simply pushes the feeling aside and asks," That's Eros?"

North, Bunny, and Sandy all nod, while Toothflies down and sits on the floor.

jack continues with his inquiry, "Wasn't he the original cupid?"

Angel has walked past the older guardians, her arms crossed and she is looking into the statue's eyes. "Was being the word, dear Jack."

"...So uh," Jack unsure looks to the others, who all but Bunny shrug, "what happened?"

The other guardians looked to Angel for explanation.

She holds herself, "I suppose it's time that story was told."

"You see long ago, before I was... ," She gestures to herself, "this. I was a human girl. I lived with my tribe in a region what you call Arizona. Eros... ," She turns to stare at the statue, "He was cupid. His job differed from what it is now. He was in charge of keeping the human population stable by making humans love each other. His arrows were heavily concentrated magic, and so ... as Tzar explained to me, he was in the region to help my tribe flourish and grow. I ... well I was to be married to a warrior of my tribe. He was nice enough but I didn't love him. I wasn't going to run away like some fairy tale princess your hear about but the day I was told that I was betrothed I was confused and sought out some personal time. I went out to a nearby lake to bathe alone... and well ... apparently Eros was there to shoot me with his arrow, but somehow his fingers slipped and he was pricked with his own arrow. Nowadays my magic is thinned out, not so concentrated but back then... it would be like I shot 100 arrows at you today. So he pricked his finger and when he looked at me..,"

She blushes, but doesn't take her eyes off the statue, "he fell in love. For days he followed me without my knowledge. Then finally the night before my wedding day... I fell into a deep sleep and when I woke. I found myself here on the Ile. I was so scared, I didn't know where I was my tribe was nowhere to be seen so I did the only thing I could think of... I screamed. I shouted I ran... looking for any sign of human life. But there was none. It seemed as though I was abandoned in the middle of an unknown land. Finally at sunset Eros appeared and explained to me that he... he loved me. And could not allow me to marry another. So he had taken me away from my home, from my family from my life and brought me to his Ile. He explained that he was busy all day making a home for me to be happy. He lifted me up and flew me to a granite building with cushions and curtains made of silk. I was so angry, I yelled at him and refused to come inside. He left me alone for a day, but for days after he would find me and bring me all sorts of gifts tell me how much he loved and that we could be happy together. I refused him , and begged to be brought home but he would always leave. Finally ... after many days he came to me angry. He told me that he refused to use his arrows on me but that I should be grateful that a GOD like him took interest in me. I refused. He ... he said that I would love him. I did not see him again for 2 days. When he returned I was sleeping. and he ... he tried…"

Angel holds herself and tears begin to fall, Tooth hover over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I fought him and with a knife I slashed him on his chest. In his anger he slapped me and suddenly I heard this voice. It was Tzar telling Eros to let me go. He argued and told Tzar to mind himself. Finally he grabbed me and flew high up, and told me that if I could not love him then... he dropped me."

Cupid stopped for a second and let the silence comfort her, Tooth whispered, "It's okay Angel. You don't…"

Angel shook her head, and took a deep breath, "I do not remember what happened….. after. All I remember is waking up with wings as white as clouds and Tazr telling me i need not to worry about him. Tazr told me that Eros was no longer Cupid, but a caretaker of love had to exist. So he ….choose me. And that's how I came to be….Cupid."

She didn't face the others. She gave them time to digest the story. She had only told er birds and even Tooth knew some of the story, but this was the first time any of the others had a chance to hear the story. And she didn't know how they would react.

* * *

comments and suggestions are welcome :D


	9. Chapter 9: Lunch interrupted

**Finally Chapter 9! **

**Okay I promise next chapter will have some action to it. **

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Bunnymund's blood began to boil. He couldn't believe what he just heard, he had half a brain to go and look for Eros and his sorry excuse for a rear end. But before he could react Tooth was hugging Angel's back whispering, "It's okay now. Don't cry."

Angel smiled softly and patted Tooth's hand, "It's fine dear. It is nothing but old memories."

Sandy and North both came closer about to offer their sympathy when Angel turned to fully face the Guardians, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to damper the party." She smiled, "the past is the past, and now it's time to move on. Come let's go to the kitchen, I'm sure lunch has been prepared."

She gently ushered North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunnymund out of the room and looked back at Jack. "Coming dear?" She asked sweeping her hand toward the door.

Jack took one last look at the statue, he hated to open old wounds but he had to ask one last question before leaving the room, "So you have no idea what happened to Eros?"

Angel closed the door, with a frown answered, "All I know is that he was removed of the title cupid and roams the earth." She gave Jack a look before moving forward, "I will not lie, I have….. bumped into a few times since…"

"WHAT?!" Bunny pushed Jack aside and stepped beside Angel, Jack was about to comment on the bunny's manners when tooth touched his shoulder and shook her head. They both looked forward as Bunnymund demanded, "Didn't Manny take care of him?"

Angel shook her head,"It is not like Tsar to 'take care of' anyone Bunnymund. Although it would have been better. Eros has been nothing but a nuisance." She frowned, "He keeps getting in the way trying to manipulate the magic to suit his needs. I have already warned him to stay away and have shot at him once. It was a warning but I haven't heard or seen of him in a few years and I don't plan on it."

The group came to a large dining area equipped with a large rectangle table covered in a variety of dishes and drinks. Ten chairs lined the table and a large opening in the wall gave the group a nice view of the Ile.

.Angel shook her head, "That is enough for one day. You were given one day to rest so do not let my worries trouble you. Please eat."

The guardian each took a seat at a large rectangle table that was set and piled with food. Angel took a chair at the head of the table with Bunnymund on her right and North on her left. Sandy sat next to Bunny and Tooth and Jack both sat on North's side.

"Wow! Look at this!" Tooth commented, "How did you find time to cook all of it?" She sat down and took a plate and started to pile on a serving of rice and fruit.

"Yeah. Plus how did you know we had the day off?" Jack asked as he and Sandy both started to pile their plates burgers and fries. Sandy had more fries and was already munching on his meal.

North answered for Angel, "Man in moon of course!" He took a large mug, took one look in it and took a large gulp.

Angel smiled, "It was indeed Tsar." She looked at Jack, "He notified me yesterday of his plans for you all to have a day off and thought you might all be heading my way. That's how I had time to make you a charm to ward off the magic." She pointed to Jack's necklace.

Jack took a look at his charm and after swallowing a bit of burger asked, "yeah I was going to ask you about that…. what would happen if I wear this outside your Ile?"

Bunny stopped mid-bite and also looked at Angel for an explanation, hoping that one of his questions would atleast be answered.

Angel took a sip of water before replying, "Well, it would prevent me from shooting at you. Like a bullet proof vest if you will."

"So we can't fall in love at all?" Tooth asked, beating Jack to the punch. Jack couldn't help but smirk at Tooth before dipping a fry in the ketchup and taking a bite.

Angel shook her head, "Not exactly. You see it prevents you from falling in love, but does not affect what's already there. For example," She reached a hand to North, placing her hand on his arm she said, "Let's say I have feelings for Nicholas." She patted his arm.

Bunny stopped eating and frowned. North Smiled brightly and wiggled his eyebrows at Bunny stating, "Why would you not? I am irresistible."

Sandy smiled and rolled his eyes as both Jack and Tooth both started to giggle at North's response..

Angel smiled along, "Yes, it's a shame I haven't fallen for your charms." She gave Bunnymund a wink before continuing, " But as I was saying. Let's say I have feelings for Nicholas. If I put on a charm it would have no affect on how I felt towards Nicholas. It would instead stop me from feeling too much, or becoming drunk on love if you will."

She folded her arms, "I do not have the power to make anyone feel what they do not already feel. I can only help people realize how they feel or in some cases help them act on those feelings."

"Don't forget making people forget about love." a familiar voice squeaked.

The group looked at the door and saw Steve flying into the room.

Bunny smirked, "Well look who it is. Where's my water mate?"

Steve flew and landed onto Sandy's chair. "It's going to have to wait rabbit."

"Steve! Stop being so…." Angel was cut off by Steve.

"I'm sorry boss but it's an emergency. You are needed by the willows."

The guardians unsure of what that meant looked at Angel, Jack and North still chewing on their food..

She took a deep breath and tried to keep calm. If Steve,who handled much of the going ons on the Ile, needed her then it was an emergency but added on to the fact that whatever IT was was by the willow trees could only mean something bad had happened.

Angel walked towards Steve, and looked at the others, "I am so sorry, I am needed elsewhere. Please stay as long as you like. Steve will make sure you are taken care of. I will return shortly."

She was about to exit when Bunny stood up and headed for the door, "We can come and help ya if you need it sheila."He grabbed her arm, "It's no problem."  
Angel smiled and gently took his paw off her arm, and held it in her hands, "That is very nice of you Bunnymund but it is something that I need to take care of personally." She saw his ears droop and quickly added, "But I promise to call you if I need any help." She pecked his cheek, "I will see you soon." She then turned and left out the large window.

The others looked at Steve, North the first to speak up, "So talking bird what does Angel do here for fun huh?" He took a large gulp of whatever was in his mug and raised a brow at the bird.

Steve seemed to roll his eyes and said, "If you wish you can go to boss's training room a few floor below. It's where she practices her aim. I'm sure that'll keep you busy for a while."

"Cool. I'm game if all you old folks are up to it." Jack said taking a drink of what was in his glass.

"Old folks?" Tooth said, hands on her hips and a grin on her lips.

North wiped his beard, "We have more experience than you Jack. We would wipe the floor with you if you take us on." He grinned.

Sandy grinned as well before forming a Jack Frost out of his sand before crossing it out and giving a thumbs down.

Jack laughed, "Well Kangroo are you up for some friendly…..competition?" He paused looking at the rabbit who was still standing by the window with a paw at his cheek looking at where Angel had taken off.

The other senior Guardians all looked at each other grinning at Bunny's reaction but didn't dare ruin the moment.

Bunnymund asked without turning around, "Ey Steve where exactly are the willows?"

Steve flew up to his shoulder and landed saying, "Just head south east past the goose pond and you'll find it. But if you come across the cherry blossom tress you've gone too far."

Bunnymund nodded and headed towards the door, "I'll catch up with you guys later." With that he went to go find the elevator.

Steve flew back to the table, "So you all want to see where the boss practices?"

**Comments are welcomed!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fun and games

**Chapter 10! **

**I consider this a test for how well I do action sequences. It's not as great as I would like it but hopefully it's satisfying for you all. **

**Ready and enjoy!.**

* * *

"Okay, think Jack. So this isn't going to be as easy as you thought so what? There has to be a way of getting to the middle …..without killing myself." Jack muttered to himself. The four guardians had followed Steve to the training room and were now all in one of Angel's training routines. This particular routine was a very large, very complicated maze, the point was to find your way to the middle of the maze without bumping into or accidentally smacking into one of the many dummies that were located throughout the maze.

Steve had instructed the group that the maze would change every 5 minutes so the faster they found the middle the better and informed them that they could not fly, this was the main goal of the maze. It helped train Angel in walking around humans without bumping into them with her wings, this was essential since she would often have to get up close and personal with some of her clients,as she called them.

The four had decided to make the routine more interesting and each started at different starting points and made the it into a race first one would get bragging rights over the others. At first Jack thought it would be a breeze until he realized that the dummies also moved and if they so happened to just brush past you they would give a shock and depending on the amount of contact placed on the dummy the shock would just be amplified. He learned that the hard way when a dummy just seemingly just sprung out at him and accidently walked into it. Jack also couldn't help but hear North voice shout out some very un-Santa Clausy language.

He figured the others were also having some difficulties considering he heard Sandy's sand smacking at something wth enough strength to cause a the room to tremble just a little and Tooth's squeak of surprise and groans of frustration.

It was now going on 45 minutes into the routine and Jack was becoming quite frustrated, he shouted out," Has anyone made it to the middle yet?"

"No!" he heard Tooth reply.

"Still in the maze." North's voice replied.

A giant hand formed on top of the maze for the other to see, it formed a thumbs down and a frowny face.

Jack heard Steve squawk, "If you want I can speed up the process a little."

Before any of the guardian could answer the walls started to shift and fall and rebuild over and over again. Jack had to hop out of the way to dodge the dummies that started to pop out of nowhere.

Elsewhere Tooth was skipping and darting out of the way of the walls and North was running jumping over the walls as he sunk low before they rose again all the while dodge dummies that sprang forth. Sandy simply did a a two step of just taking a step to his right and then his left, turn, repeat.

"Steve!" Jack called out, " I think you can slow it down a b- OW!" He had bumped into a dummy and fell onto the ground only to be shot up into the air by a upcoming wall. "AHHHH!" He screamed.

He landed face down and heard, "Well if you insist." a small click sounded and the walls stopped moving and the dummies stopped running.

Jack heard a chuckle and felt himself being lifted up. "Having fun Jack?" He was set on his feet and looked up at North's smiling face.

Jack rubbed his face, "Oh sure I like being tossed up in the air and plummet into the ground. Real fun." He smoothed out his hoodie.

North laughed, "Ah well it's not fun and games until someone is hurt." He patted Jack on his back.

"I don't think that's how that saying goes…"Jack stopped when he realized that his staff was missing. "ARgh. Great now my staff's gone."

"Anyone seen Jack's twig?"NOrth called out.

"It's not a twig it's a -"  
"Yeah I got it!" tooth responded somewhere in the Maze.

North smiled, "great. See? it's not lost. You'll get it once I find the middle." He started walking down the aisle.

"Whoa.. you think you're going to get there first?" Jack asked his eyebrow raised, following North.

North nodded, "Of course."

Jack smirked, "Sorry to burst your bubble old man but I got this in the bag." He walked in front.

North stopped walking and raised his arms," WHat's with the old man today. I am not that old."

Jack laughed, "Uhhhhh yeah you are. Anyway you won't find the middle."

"Why do you say that?"

Jack stopped walking and grinned evilly, "Cause you're going to be busy getting out of all that ice."

"What ic-?" North felt a cold breeze as Jack swept past him. Next thing North knows he's shoulder length deep in ice.

"Later North!" Jack said as he ran away leaving a very disgruntled Santa pop.

North called out, "Jack get back here before I put you back on the naughty list!" He was answered by laughter as Jack got further and further away.

North struggled in the ice block for a minute before he was greeted by Tooth holding onto Jack's staff.

"Uh …. is everything okay North?" Tooth asked as she walked up to him.

North shook his head, "No, Jack froze me here to stop me from beating the rest of you. So please Tooth help me get out of this block of water." He struggled against the ice.

Tooth raised a brow and stopped short in front for him, "Excuse me? You think you were going to beat me?"

North sighed, "Yes. Of course. I am Santa Claus so I should be better than the rest of yo-" he stopped short when he saw Tooth with her arm crossed. He laughed sheepishly, "That is what I meant to say….. you see… I…."

Tooth turned up her nose and walked past North, his excuses falling on deaf ears.

North, realizing that she was just going to leave him, started to panic a little, " Wait Tooth don't go! Help me! PLease?!" He then got somewhat angry, " Don't make me put you on the naughty list!"

"Oh I'm so scared!' He heard Tooth reply before he was once again left alone.

He huffed once then started trying to shake the ice black, slowly it started to rock back and forth just slightly. He stopped when the walls started to shift again, the wall to his right slid down and revealed Sandy, with his back to North.

Happy to see the golden man North Called out, "Sandy! My friend!'

Sandy turned in surprised and smiled. He waved but stopped when he noticed North's condition. He frowned and formed a tiny jack above his head with his sand followed by a question mark, he started to walk toward the larger man.

North sighed, "Yes Jack did this. He is just so competitive, always trying to win." Sandy raised his eyebrow at him but his sign of criticism was ignore by North as the man continued, "So since you are here mind helping me out of this ice?"

Sandy nodded and formed jackhammer and hard hat, right before he began the task of getting North free, said man decided to add on, "The other two don't want me to win, but we all know I will." He laughed, but stopped when he noticed Sandy wasn't hammering away and when he looked down on the little man, his tool and hat disappeared. North replied with a, "What?"

Sandy rolled his eyes and gave a huff. He formed a small ball of sand.

North's eyes grew wide, "Sandy…..what are you doing?" Sandy raised the ball high and aimed, "Don't do this friend! I- I'll …." North started to shake the ice block more violently, tryig to escape, "I'm going to put you all on the naughty list!"

Sandy threw his ball at North, who had managed to tip the ice block over. Unfortunately the ball hit North just as the ice block was starting of fall, so even though the ice shattered when it fell the large man was asleep before his head hit the floor.

Sandy nodded his head and dusted off his hands before turning around and leaving a snoring Claus.

Sandy walked around a corner, then another, then another before spotting Jack. Now Sandy wasn't one to be sneaky and underhanded, but considering tat he did want to win he decided to ….. be creative. He formed a ball of sand and snuck up behind Jack. Jack was walking ahead of him scratching his head as he came to a fork in the maze. He was deciding between left and right when he sensed someone behind him he turned and spotted Sandy with a ball raised above his head aim for….. HIM!

Jack dodge right and saw the gold ball shatter against the wall. Jack laughed as he ran, "Aww Sandy I thought we were friends."

Sandy ran after him throwing his dream sand at Jack, smiling as he did so.

Jack dodged another dream sandball, and turned around a corner. He formed a snow ball in each hand and tossed them back at Sandy who dodged and formed a bow and arrow and started shooting at Jack.

Jack laughed as he kept turning around sharp corners, barely dodging the arrows. The walls started to shift again and Jack jumped over a dummy and continued running. Sandy formed a small cloud of sand that he started to fly on.

"Hey! You're cheating!" Jack called back.

Sandy shrugged his arms and grinned.

Jack laughed and then heard, "Jack heads up!"

He saw his staff burst through the cloud causing the sand to fall apart and gather near the sandman. The Sandman fell onto the floor as Jack caught his staff, they both spotted Tooth running towards them. The walls finally settled and they were now in a square was as if the maze gave them room to face each other.

"Come on Sandy no flying" Tooth said, "those are the rules"

Sandy rolled his eyes and suddenly threw dream sand at her, she gasped but was lucky quick on her feet.

Jack laughed, "Oh this is going to be fun." he started to run around the room using the staff to cause the floor to ice over.

Tooth squeaked and quickly flew up a few feet, Sandy raised his brows at her and crossed his arms. Tooth shrugged, "What?"

Sandy rolled his eyes before getting hit in the back of the head with a snow stumbled forward before slipping on the ice and falling face down. Tooth giggled, before landing again. Jack stood next to Tooth forming another snow ball, both smiling.

Sandy lifted himself up, grinned, and formed two pistols, with a cowboy hats, boots, and gun holders. With his entire cowboy attire, he began firing at the two.

Jack and Tooth both screamed in delight as they dodged his comically large bullets. Jack quickly grabbed Tooth's hand, "Come on! This way!" He then sent a small gust of icy air Sandy's way. This caused Sandy to be knocked over again, by the time he got up the two were gone.

The two giggling guardians ran down the aisle before turning left then right before reaching a dead end. After their giggling dead away they both took a deep breath.

"Hey Tooth…" Jack said, he noticed he was still holding her hand and quickly let go, blushing a little before rubbing his neck and coughing.

Tooth, either ignoring his blush or simply overlooking it, smiled, "So Jack, having fun?"

Jack chuckled, "Actually… now I am. I mean it was getting kind of frustrating not finding the middle."

Tooth nodded, "this is a lot more challenging than I thought as well." She put a hand to her chin in thought, "All we need is a plan."

"How are you supposed to come up with a plan for a maze that keeps moving?" Jack asked.

Tooth shrugged, "I don't know. I was Hoping you had an idea"

Jack smiled, "Maybe we'll just get lucky."

As soon as that was said the walls started to shift again, the fall behind Tooth pushed her forward into Jack, who instinctively wrapped her in his arms. Jack's back hits the wall behind him and now they are close enough that Jack could feel her breath on his face. Once again he felt his red grow hot and couldn't help noticing that he face was turning a light shade of pink.

The next thing he knew the wall behind him sliding down into the ground causing the pair to fall back. Tooth falls on top of Jack, who is still holding onto her in a tight embrace. They both look at each other, Jack managing an intelligent, " UHhhhh…" Before they hear shifting sand.

They look up and see a grinning Sandman, a smirk sketched on his face. Tooth and Jack look at Sandy then at each other. Tooth pushes herself off of Jack and stands up. Jack scrambles to stand up smoothing out his hoodie. Sandy simply looks smugly at the blushing pair, knowing exactly how the situation would have ended if he didn't make his presence known. He is about to form figures about his thoughts about the two when he notices something, that Steve is right ahead of him perched on a raised platform which he can only conclude is the middle of the maze.

It seems that at the moment when Sandy notices Steve is when the other two spot the bird as well. Very quickly the three look at each other and start to run toward the bird.

Sandy forms two whips and grabs Tooth and Jack. They both scream out in surprise as Sandy dashes forward. Jack freezes the sand around him, causing it to shatter. He jumps and runs after Sandy.

Jack forms a snowball and throws it at Sandy. It catches the golden man on the shoulder causing him to spin around and trip onto his bottom. Jack passes Sandy and jumps onto the platform, with a shout of victory.

"YES! I WON!' Jack says as he raises his arms above his head.

"Congrats frosty." Steve says, he pecks at a button and the walls of the maze slide into the ground revealing a very large flat room.

Sandy clapped as his sand released Tooth who quickly flew at Jack giving him a tight hug, "Good job Jack!" She held him at arms length before putting her arms down, realising Jack.

Jack blushed for the hundredth time that day, "Thanks."

"WHAT!" North had finally woke up and was rising from his nap a few yards away, he began walking toward the others.

Sandy shook his head in amusement, Tooth giggled, and Jack walked towards the large man, rubbing his neck as he did so, "UH…. no hard feelings?"

They met half way. North had a frown and Jack gulped, slightly in fear. North threw his head back and laughed, "Of course not!" He wrapped a hand around the snow spirit. "But I will put you on the naughty list again for cheating."

"What did the brat do this time mate?"

The guardians looked at the doorway where Bunnymund and Angel stood, looking at the group.

"Oh Bunny, it was just a friendly competition that ot a tiny but out of hand." Tooth said as she buzzed toward the bunny. She hovered by the door, "But's it was fun and all is settled now."

"Well, I'm glad you all had a pleasant time," Angel said, her face was void of any smile her eyes were clouded with worry, "But unfortunately the fun and games have to end. Something terrible has revealed itself and I'm afraid that I need your help."

* * *

**Oh Thank all of you who have Favorited this story and are now following it. Thank you so much for the support. and A big thank you to those who have reviewed it. You know who you are you little cutie pies. **


	11. Chapter 11: Do not cry for us

**Chapter 11! **

**Okay so this chapter is going to be a little sad, but it's going to be the build up before the climax so be prepared. **

**Also the song at the end I found but I forgot to write the information down, but once I do I'll include it in this chapter or the next. **

**This chapter will be the last few hours of the day off for the Guardians, the next chapter will take place many months after so yeah. Also I'll post the next chapter sometime next week, (hopefully) **

**Finally I do not own Rise of the Guardians nor do I own the song at the end of the chapter. **

**Thank you! and Enjoy!**

* * *

*An hour or so before*

Angel walked under the willow vines and was greeted with the squeaks and caws of the birds. It was absolute chaos. The larger, flightless, birds were running from the nearby pond with buckets of water while the birds that could fly were zooming and landing on the nests laid near the trunk of the tree. This particular willow tree was quite possibly the largest on the Ile and could cover not only Angel but also the many different birds currently underneath with plenty of room to spare.

Angel took notice that small group of birds were circled around different nests. Those small groups were quiet and only looked up when Angel came near one. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she looked down at the dead flamingo in the nest. His beautiful long neck feathers were scrunched up and had turned black. She looked at his chest and saw a large gash on the side spilling out black ooze. She held back a tear as she walked away looking for Altha, the bird in charge of healing.

She spies a group of birds flocking around another nest, a emu with a bucket of water standing . Angel quickly walks over and spies said Altha holding flower petals and dipping them into the water then flying down to the injured hawk. Altha is a sparrow, so she does not have the gift of speech but is one of the more intelligent birds on the Ile. She is the caretaker of the wounded birds, but has never seen so many injured nor has had to treat birds in an emergency situation like this, every bird she and the other healing birds have tended to have all died, only a few are still struggling to survive.

The feathers of the hawk are scrunched up in various places and the leg is broken, jutting out at a weird angle. Another large gaze with black ooze is spilling out, Angel walks over and tries using the water of the Ile to heal the injured hawk, the sparrow looks at Cupid waiting to see if she could be of any help. She cups her hand into the bucket and dips them in catching the magic water. She carefully goes over to the hawk and gently spills the water over the wound. Time seems to stand still as the water touches the hawk's wound and the ooze stops spilling out. Angel is about to sigh in contentment when suddenly the wound begins to spill out even more black ooze, the hawk begins to tremble and gives a final caw in pain before slumping down, died.

Angel slowly stands tears in her eyes, and speaks to the small group, "Find me Kyla." The small sparrow flies up to fulfill her master's orders. Angel stays in the same spot and looks around, the birds are still zooming past each other trying to aid their friends. Crows and ravens are flying from each fallen bird, collecting the feather of birds close to death and carries them to the magpies which will then carry them to the nest of newly laid eggs. The magic from the feathers helps the eggs to hatch and the chicks are born strong and capable of working as love birds.

Suddenly she hears, "Crickey! Would you all stop pecking at me!"

Angel blinks and turns to see Bunny trying to avoid being attack by her birds. Usually they are peaceful and friendly but today they have been on edge and because of his sudden appearance they were no doubt surprised by the Easter Bunny.

She flapped her wings, "Stop!" Everyone including Bunnymund seemed to freeze, "He is a friend let him pass." The birds nodded and continued on their way.

Bunny looks at her, she seems to have changed drastically from the last few minutes he saw her, she seems tense and he can't help the ache in his heart seeing her with tears in her eyes, "What's happening sheila?"

She shakes her head as he walks toward her, "I'm not sure Aster, but I do now what has happened has caused a great deal of pain and grief in my flock."

He stops in front of her just when a hill mynah bird comes with it's orange beak and informs them what has happened, "Angel! I'm so sorry for not coming to you sooner…"  
The bird lands on her shoulder, Bunny looks at it still not used to birds speaking.

Angel notices his apprehensive look and explains, "This is Kyla. One of my informants. She along with Steve and a few other birds are capable of speech. Kyla, this is Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny."

Kyla turns her eyes onto the Bunny, "How do you do?"  
Bunny is about to greet her as well when Kyla continues, "Angel the territory in Western africa the birds were hawks and hummingbirds in the area sent messages of help and the larger birds of the sky went to the area to help. Five albatrosses, 2 pheasants, 3 flamingos, 4 african greys, 7 ducks, and 2 hawks were injured and brought back. Making a total of 23 birds injured brought BACK. The report from the hawks and hummingbirds are that many more died there on the spot… the vultures and condors will send a hummingbird with the exact number…."

Angel felt her insides grow cold….. so many of her flock have never been injured before in one setting. Nervous about the answer she asked, "How many brought back are still alive?"

Kyla looked down, "16 fatally injured, and and the others are in severe conditions including Aboyie."

"Take me to him." Angel said, Kyla took off in the direction and Angel and Bunnymund followed.

Concerned Bunny asked, "Who is Aboyie?"

Looking straight ahead Angel replied, "Aboyie was my last second in command, a African Grey parrot. He retired a few years back and wanted to see the world. He is part of the first generation born and raised on the Ile, and like many a dear friend to me."

They go to see a large group of birds, their sizes ranging from Emo to hummingbird, all around the African grey parrot. He is missing feathers in patches and his right side looks completely destroyed. His right eye is sealed shut, his wing is bent at the wrong angle, and his right leg is missing. A large patch of black ooze is spilling from a wound at his side.

"Oh my dear Aboyie" Angel kneels down tears in her eyes, 'What happened?"

"Crickey" mutters Bunny, alarmed at the state the poor bird is in he edges closer directly behind Angel..

"A-angel." the grey parrot wizzed.

"I'm here my dear friend." She gently cups her hands around him and bends further down, lifting the bird a little off the ground .

"Eros…. he…" The poor bird breaths, "Eros… did this….."

The birds begin a commotion but were quickly settled to hear the bird continue, "I saw…. him tearing down trees…. and …. flying….. his wings … are black and …..batlike… so many …. dead….. I tried… to stop….him."

"hush now…..you've done beautifully…." She kissed his scarred eye, a tear escaping her own, "find peace now Aboyie…. "

He took one last shaky breath and his body lay still. The birds around him grew quiet as Angel wept, Bunny place a paw on her shoulder as he too shed tears for the lost bird..

**15 minutes passed** and the report came back. As Angel had wept the other remaining birds that were injured gave their last breaths and lay still. All under the willow tree remained silent.

Angel leaving her tears falling freely laid the African grey back down and gave instructions that a large funeral pyre will be lit later on for all those who had fallen.

She instructed that the hawks, falcons, eagles, and herons be prepared to depart soon after the pyre. It was quite possible, she said that Eros would strike again and they must be prepared.

Bunny remained silent, leaving her to her realm but he followed her keeping an eye on things.

After several more minutes had passed, Bunny asked finally, "What is the black stuff on the birds sheila?"

"I do not know…. Kyla?" the hill mynah from before comes back and rests on the stil grieving Angel, "What is the black goo on those attacked?"

"We are not sure but whatever bird touch by Eros turned black and ooze followed".

Angel nodded, "Any report from the total number of dead?"

"Besides the 23 three here ma'am….." Kyla said head lowering, "another 97 were found both on site and around the nearby areas… making a total of …"

"120…" Bunny whispered, he brushed his ears is awe of the number of fallen birds.

Angel remained silent and started walking out from under the willow. Bunny jogged to her, "Angel…. it'll be okay. I'll help you… the others they…"

"I am sure they will help me Aster…. that I have no doubt…. I just…" new tears sprang forth as she buried her head in her hands and as she went to fall down Bunny caught her and gently kneeled her down.

"It's okay….." He said hugging her, "We won't let him get away with this… we'll find a way." He rubbed her back and let her cry in his arms.

After a while, she looked up at him, "Never has this happened before...and so many…. dead….. gone." She looked down at he hands.

"Shhhh." He held her at arms length. "We have to buck up righ? You're cupid not him…. and for a reason he's nothing and we can take him."

She looked at him, with a sear streaked face.

"Now we can't have you looking for help like take can we?" he wipes the tears with his paw, "can't be looking helpless now. Besides you're not weak, you're strong. So let's pick ourselves up and go ask the others and frostbite for help huh? whatcha say?"

Angel smiled and hugged him, nuzzling his froze for a second but gently relaxed into her embrace

Soon she wiped her face and they went to the sycamore tree.

MInutes later

The guardians looked at the doorway where Bunnymund and Angel stood, looking at the group.

"Oh Bunny, it was just a friendly competition that ot a tiny but out of hand." Tooth said as she buzzed toward the bunny. She hovered by the door, "But's it was fun and all is settled now."

"Well, I'm glad you all had a pleasent time," Angel said, her face was void of any smile her eyes were clouded with worry, "But unfortunately the fun and games have to end. Something terrible has revealed itself and I'm afraid that I need your help."

"What is it?" Tooth said, concerned that Angel was no longer smiling.

"What's wrong?" North asked concerned as well. The others walked towards the two as Angel took time explaining what had happened and finally asked, "I understand what you are all so busy but please I ….

"No." North said with a stern look, the others gasped.

Bunny grew mad and hopped in his face, "Now look here mate we have a obligation to …"

"Bunny….. I was not saying no to helping her," North said, his face soften. "I was saying no as in Angel does not need to ask…. we will help her. In every way we can."

He walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her an encouraging smile.

Mouth agape, Angel slowly formed a smile and held back the tears that were forming, "Oh thank you Nicholas" She hugged him

Tooth flew above North and smiled, "Well you can count on us too! Right Jack?" She looked at the winter spirit.

Jack patted Angel on the shoulder, "Right. Sandy you in?"

Sandman nodded at them, also giving a kind smile.

Angel's smile faded and said, "Thank you, but first….. there are some things I need to tend to."

***Later that evening***

The group traveled to a part where ten birch trees formed a circle. A large pyre was made in the middle and birds were flocking towards this area from all around he Ile. Birds perched on the ground none were found in the trees. Some of the smaller birds were sitting on the larger birds but the birch trees remained bear of any birds.

Angel and the Guardians stood the closet to the pyre with Angel holding a torch. The group had help Angel and the birds build a pyre in the center of the circle and the Guardians watched as Vultures and Condors brought the bodies of the dead birds to the pyre, laying them down gently before flying out of the circle. The group had spent a few hours making the pyre and the sun was now about to set on the first vacation the Guardians ever had.

Jack looked around and saw birds from every kind of species he knew, some he didn't, gathered around the birch trees and more were coming. He turned his head back as he heard Angel's voice humming . She stood straight up her eyes on the pyre. In her left hand she held the torch burning brightly. Jack looked at the pyre and saw the bodies of different birds all laying on top of the mound of rocks and branches.

As the sun began to set the humming turned to song, It was shaky at first but it grew stronger as Angel continue to sing.

Sing the Song of Nations

The Death Song, sing for me

Lift up your eyes and witness

Like the Eagle I'll be Free

Angel went to the pyre and lit it with her torch,The branches caught fire though it was weak she continued walking around the pyre lighting it as she went.

Shed no tears of mourning

after I am gone

for I ride on the breeze

as the Wind sings my Song

She came full circle and starts to flap her massive wings to feed the flames the birds around the started to flap their wings slowly, along with Angel.

The blackbird will sing my passing

The owl will screech from below

The Eagle screams my greetings

The sparrow whistles as I go

The birds and Angel continued to flap faster, feeding the flames until the entire pyre was on fire.

The Wind shall sing my Death Song

The Tree shall shed their leaves

The Flower shall bloom in Glory

and Mother will hold me in Peace

The birds that could fly started to fly up and around the pyre as the flightless birds began to run around the trees, all birds flapping their wings feed the flame at first but then caused the flames from the pyre to swirl around high like a tunnel of flame. Angel took off into the air circle the pyre as well.

So look all about you

Wherever you look I will be there

I join the Spirit Council

and wait for you there

The birds all circled around the fire but flew up like a tunnel they sucked the smoke and ash off the Ile and slowly as the did so the flames died down and Jack noticed that the birds on the pyre were gone, turned to ash and blown away though the bird made tunnel of fire and smoke.

So sing not in sadness

after I am gone

Sing with joy and laughter

as my Spirit passes on

As Angel came to the song's conclusion the birds slowly disappeared and angel came down. Ending the song as the sun finally set and the only light in the world was the moon.

* * *

**Thank you! Comments and review are welcomed. Question simply leave me a message Oh and also I am currently writing a second story. This one is about Pitch Black, called, "Stories and Nightmares." Chapter 1 is already up and I plan for these two stories to intertwine together in that story. So if I'm not updating this story I am most likely updating "Stories and Nightmares." **

**So if you're interested go read it and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks to all who are reading this story and I hope to make you all proud! **


	12. Chapter 12: An unwelcome Visit

**Chapter 12! **

**Sorry about the little wait for this chapter, started a new job and I honestly wanted this chapter to be longer but I thought this would make a decent chapter. **

**I really do want my last few chapters to be longer and they will, at least compared to what I normally write. **

**Anyway Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Two months had passed from that day at the pyre, the Guardians and Angel have since been on high alert. The Guardians had to return to their normal duties, but they each made accommodations to their duties so they could help in the search for Eros. Since each Guardian had there own separate domains and duties one of the obstacles for continuing the search was communication. This was quickly solved by Angel and her flock. The solution was to assign a bird capable of speech to each of the Guardians. Each Guardian had their own bird as their partner to help transmit messages between them and the others, it wasn't ideal but it worked. Their talking bird, wouldn't necessarily fly back and forth to each Guardian and Angel, but instead would simply help the Guardians understand the messages brought to them by the other birds. Angel had thousands of birds stationed everywhere, and her messenger birds were mainly hummingbirds who would fly back and forth between Guardians and delay updates and information to them as needed.

Tooth was now in the field nearly every day, she traveled with a large group of little fairies as well as a Double Yellow Head Amazon Parrot named Gloria. But she also managed to get a large following of Angel's hummingbirds. It wasn't intentional but the little birds found companionship in the little fairies. Wherever a fairy went a hummingbird was sure to follow. This was very beneficial to the others because the hummingbirds and fairies went EVERYWHERE and so no matter where one guardian was they were able to get in contact with both Tooth and Angel in one go. It caused a mass communication between the guardians, never before were the Guardians in such close contact.

Sandy, along with his normal duties, patrolled the night sky with a Monk Parakeet named Badar. It took time for the bird to understand what the golden man wanted to send to the others since Sandy didn't speak but rather transmitted his thoughts and ideas via sand formations. Which is a little complicated for those who are strangers to the Sandman. But after a week with Sandy, Badar was able to translate for the Sandman nearly perfectly.

Jack was paired with Indian Ringneck Parrot named Greg. And it was difficult at first for the bird mostly due to Jack's line of work with the snow but was able to go tough it out for his fellow birds. Greg had a very cheerful spirit so the two got along very well. Often the bird would suggest ways to make icy wind blow, Greg was still a love bird so his suggestions were mostly for causing couples and would-be couples to cuddle for warmth. Jack was hesitate at first but eventually he would follow the bird's advice without hesitation. It was three weeks into the partnership when Jack fully realized how much his gift could be used for enjoyment for adults as well as children.

North was paired with an African Grey Parrot named Kwaku. North was stationed at the pole, which he was upset about at first. He wanted to be out in the field with the others but it was decided that he would be second to be notified, Angel being the first. North didn't have to work every night and so would be able to jump into battle at any moment and with his snow globes it would be very easy for him to join in any battle that was most likely to occur. Kwaku, helped North with building new toys and finding ways to distract the elves. The yetis were very grateful since Kwaku would ask the elves to help with a special project, they would be out from undertow and the yetis no longer had to worry about stepping on the little creatures. The elves were more than happy with help Kwaku build a nest. Of course he didn't need one but he felt that the annoying creatures simply wanted to help and had them picking leftover ribbons and wrapping paper as well as left over pieces from toys to make a nest. It was just a clumpy mess but the elves were determined to prove their worth.

Angel and Bunnymund stood together, much to the others' amusement. Bunnymund was able to open up portals that they both would be able to travel through and being a master of tai chi, it was only logical that Bunnymund would be around Angel to provide backup. At least that was the excuse Bunny told the others and himself.

Sandy, Tooth, and Jack kept an eye out wherever they went for Eros. After a week Sandy was the first to spot the former cupid. Eros was causing trouble in the Middle East, attacking more birds. Sandy was busy providing dreams for the children when a tooth fairy and hummingbird flew up to him and Badar. Badar informed him that the two had noticed a small flock of birds flying away from one of their outposts. Badar flew ahead of Sandy who followed, from afar they could hear the screeches of the birds and saw Eros with his black batlike wings swooping in and out of the flock dropping birds as he went. Sandy made a move to stop him, forming a jet plane and flew towards the chaos. Eros sprung up in the air and took off into the clouds. Sandy did his best to follow but lost him in the clouds.

When Angel and Bunny appeared at the scene the Golden man was furious at himself for not catching the winged foe. Angel did her best to confront the man but soon needed to focus her attention on the birds. 17 more of her flock died that night.

As the weeks passed more of her flock died, every bird attacked died either at the scene or when they were brought back to the Ile. Angel's main focus became in finding a cure for the black ooze that spilled from the wounds of her birds. North set some of his Yetis to help with the autopsies to determine what was going on. Angel tried every type of magic on her Ile, from the purest magical dust her birds were able to create to simply washing the wounds, she even tried the more scientific route, allowing the yetis to inspect and helping with finding an antidote but to their dismay no cure could be found.

After 6 weeks the death toll was one hundred and fifty two. Angel wanted desperately to call back her flock and continue the job by herself, but the birds would not hear of it. It was the first time they were disobedient. Instead half of her flock returned, the majority were females and any flightless birds. Bunny helped in transporting the flightless birds, heading to different areas and opening portals to enter safely.

Angel ordered that since a large number of of her flock were still remaining at their posts and continuing their duties that each flock of birds were to have some of the predator birds. She along with Bunnymund made rounds every day to check on the birds. But so far Eros made no attempt to face Angel or the Guardians. Sightings were made by Tooth and her fairies and a few more by Sandy but every time they pursued him, he would take off into the clouds and seemingly vanish.

It was now August and North is preparing for Christmas which seems to come earlier and earlier each year. But he ordered some of the Yetis to stay on the Ile with Angel and Bunny to provide any assistance.

Bunny had mentioned to North that Angel became more and more stressed with each fallen bird and lost a little bit more hope as the weeks turned into month.

"I don't know what to do North." Bunny said to North, he was doing a weekly update with North making sure the larger man was still in the loop. Bunny sighed and rubbed his head, "Angel doesn't seem to have her heart in anything… I mean just the other day we were in South America trying to help this girl realize her friend loved her but….. Angel just seemed to want to get the task done and over with. It was like she was just going through the motions… no heart in it at all."

Bunny looked at North, who was fixing a broken chain on a bicycle, Santa Claus answered " My friend, Angel is going through a tough time. Eros is still on the loose attacking her birds everyday. And with no cure it is understandable that she is losing hope." He placed the now fixed chain on the bicycles getting it into place, "All you can do is be there for her. "  
"But how?" Bunny leans on the wall, "I'm the Guardian of hope but I can't seem to help her. I just want to see her smile again mate."

North gave a large grin, but instead of making a comment that would make BUnny uncomfortable he just says, "Focus on finding and taking Eros down. Stopping him will ease her mind and hopefully afterwards the two of you could….."

"Don't." Bunny said standing tall, his face grim, "Just don't mate."  
North raised his eyebrow, wiping his hand on a cloth before putting that down, "Don't what Bunny? I was just saying that afterwards the two of you could have some rest. I know how hard you are working on the Ile."

Bunny sighed. It was true he was spending every waking moment with Angel, either working on tending to the now orphaned chicks or helping Angel on daily jobs off the Ile. It seemed that the two hardly spoke. Yes they were together but Angel was now so focused on Eros and stopping him that her light hearted spirit was all dried up. Bunny wanted so much for her to take it easy that he had asked her right hand bird, Steve, the ins and outs of the Ile and some of Angel's day to day chores. He gladly took on some of the chores such as making sure all the hatchlings were taken care of and that the orphans stood in the hatching area were the nanny birds took and watched over them. He relied messages between birds and settled any disputes between the members of the flocks.

There weren't many at first but with the extra stress Bunny had to do daily rounds and make sure that birds were doing their jobs and reassured others that things were under control. He helped clean Angel's living space, and locked up the room where the statue of Eros was held. He personally wanted to destroy the blasted statue but thought better of it, He just wanted Angel to find some peace and thought that as long as that room was locked up then she would find some peace in her home.

Bunny turned and opened a hole, "We are doing everything we can but no matter what it seems Eros just keeps disappearing. We'll keep you posted on the situation."

North simply nodded and allowed Bunny to hop into the tunnel. Bunny popped out of the hole and landed in the midst of chaos.

Birds were flying or running in some cases, in all different kinds of directions. Bunny heard screeches from all around him and he ducked and dodged out of the way. The yetis were running were small birds in their arms, yelling as they ran.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MOON IS GOING ON?!" He shouted. He hopped and dodged a few more birds. He hopped in front of a yeti with five small chicks in his arms and asked,"AY! what is going on?"

The yeti shouted over the screeches of the birds and maneuvered the birds in his arms so he could point in the air.

Bunny looked up, his eyes grew wide, and his blood froze.

In the sky Angel was geared in her armor, a metal chest plate and elbow and knee plates. She was shooting her arrows at a figure with black bat like wings. The figure would dodge her arrows, ducking and diving in the air only to fly closer to her. Angel dived down, turning up and tried to shot another arrow.. Eros followed close behind her, he moved to the right to avoid her arrow, he pulled out a bow and shot an arrow at Angel. Just before hitting the trees down below Angel pulled up and managed to dodge the arrow, she the simply flew just above the tree line, trying to avoid being hit by Eros' second arrow.

Bunny just realized the situation and snapped back into reality he opened a portal and shouted "EVERYONE IN!" the birds quickly rerouted and started piling in the tunnel, Bunny turned back to the yeti from before, "Tell North we need back up right now!"

The yeti nodded and jumped into the tunnel after the other yetis and birds. Bunnymund opened more portals to the pole, hopefully North wouldn't be too upset about the sudden increase in the bird population in his realm, but that would be the least of their worries.

He started hopping after Angel and Eros who flew over head as he finished opening one las portal. He jumped onto a tree and climbed up to the last branch and jumped as high as he could and from the air threw two of his boomerangs. One zipped in front of Eros, stopping him, before returning to Bunnymund who caught it before falling back to the ground. The second boomerang hit Eros in the back knocking him a few feet from the air. Eros stopped himself from hitting the tree, he looked down and spotted the pooka who was now running towards him from below. Angel stopped when she heard a thud from behind her she turned and saw Bunny. She quickly armed her bow and as she flew towards Eros, shot another arrow. Eros heard the zip of the arrow and managed to dodge it but was hit by another boomerang thrown by Bunny who once again climbed a tree only to jump and throw another set of boomerangs at him. His was hit a third time from a returning boomerang, he held tight to his bow and fall from the sky.

He gave a loud scream as he came crashing down, he broke the branches of the trees as he came down. He landed with a loud crash and although the fall would have surely killed a human, Eros survived and seemed unharmed as he managed to roll out of the way of another of Angel's arrows.

Bunnymund ran towards the fallen Eros, but stopped 20 feet from the now kneeling Eros. Angel landed on a thick branch and prepared an arrow. Eros slowly stood up, giving a deep chuckle as he did so.

Now standing tall with his bat-like wings folded behind him, Eros spoke. "I thought you would be a little bit more welcoming my sweet Angel."

Bunny looked at Eros. His wings were black and batlike, with scratches and small scabbed over wounds , but that was the only thing that was unattractive about the creature. He wore no shirt, only a pair of brown makeshift pants, tied at his waist with a dark rope. His chest was exposed and revealed flawless skin kissed by the sun. He held a black bow and carried a quiver of arrows. His blond hair was cut below his ears and curled at the end. He had a bangs that curled in front of his face that he brushed aside with his free hand.

He turned his eyes to Bunny. His eyes were a dark blue, but there was something disturbing about the color. They seemed to pierce Bunnymund and it unsettled him. The creature grinned at the rabbit, "Why the Easter bunny. Such a pleasure to see you again friend." He gave a mock bow with his head.

"Aye Ain't your friend mate." Bunny pulled out a few more boomerangs, preparing for a fight.

Eros chuckled, "Oh come now…. what is with the hostility? I am here to simply ….. talk to my Angel."  
"I don't belong to you or to any man Eros." Angel pulled the bowstring, "You have to pay for your crimes. Now surrender and face judgment."

He didn't face Angel but instead frowned at the Rabbit, "There is something off about you Bunnymund." He took a step towards the rabbit, Angel shot an arrow at his feet. He stopped and looked her as she drew another arrow.

"I wouldn't take anymore steps if I were you … mate"Bunny told him, he grinned at him.

Eros turned his gaze on the rabbit and sneered before grinning. Like a flash he shot two arrows at Angel.

She gasped as they hit her in her wings. they pinned her to the tree's trunk. Bunny looked to Angel, his ears went down and he ran towards Eros throw his boomerangs, hoping they would distract him so he could tackle the winged foe.

Eros flew up, before the boomerangs could hit him and out of the rabbit's reach but within ear shot he mocked the rabbit, "So you love her do you?"

Bunny froze, looking up at Eros flapping his wings. For a moment he forgot his boomerangs which returned and struck Bunny in the back. He fell onto his face and heard the second boomerang hit a trees. He pushed himself up but stayed on the floor to listen to Eros.

"Do you honestly think she could love you?" Eros continued, he flew in a circle above the rabbit, "Honestly, you're not even human. What could a blue bunny rabbit offer her that I could not?"

Bunny growled, he felt his paws claw the earth. He quickly stood up and faced Eros. "At least I'm not some freaky stalker! Seriously mate, she already told you she doesn't love you."

"I would have done anything for her," He flew down and landed, "I adored her I loved her. True she didn't love me. But what in the world makes you think she could love you?" Eros walked towards Bunny, eyes locked, "I may not be able to make anyone fall in love anymore. But I'm sure with some….. persuasion she'll be putty in my hands." He held up his hand for emphasis, "After all, hands are better than paws."

Bunny looked down at his paws, Eros words hit a nerve.

Angel was struggling to pull out the arrows pinning her to the tree. Eros looked up at her and smiled. She saw him looking at her and she stopped, sweat coming down her face.

Eros made a move to fly up but was stopped short by a portal opening up. Out jumped North swords drawn.

Bunny, Angel and Eros all froze to look at the large man. For someone who was supposed to be jolly, North looked fierce and ready to slice a man into ribbons. North spotted Eros and ran towards him swinging his swords. Eros quickly jumped up and flew high out of the man's reach.

"Get back here and fight!" North pointed his blade at the winged man.

"Ah… perhaps that could wait for the next time…." Eros responded to North, before turning to face Angel, still frozen to the tree, "Until we meet again my sweet." He flew up and disappeared into the clouds.

North went to walk over to where Angel was still pinned to the tree, "We'll be right there Cupid." He shouted, he then turned to bunny, "Are you going to help?"

Bunny snapped back and went to climb the tree. The tree might not have been able to hold North and Angel but Bunny was the perfect size to climb up and ignoring his fear of heights pulled out the first arrow out of Angel's wing.

"Angel are you…?" He asked.

"I'm FINE!" She said. She glared at him. Bunny froze. She reached and grabbed the second arrow and pulled. She fliched but threw the arrow onto the floor.

"Angel?"  
She flapped her wings but stopped due to pain. She then jumped down and landed on the floor. Without turning back she jogged off to the east.

Bunnymund hopped down next to North who raised a brow, concerned for the two. Bunny shook his head and they both went after arrived at the hatching area where eggs are scattered everywhere, dead birds line the floor. Hatchlings lay dead in their nest and only a handful of eggs remain intact.

"Oh no…." North whispers as he takes in the sight.

Bunny adds,"This is not good."

"You think?" Angel turns to glare at him, tears running down her cheek, "Where were you?"  
Confused Bunny, responds" I was with North… I"

"I needed you here," She started to sob as she walked towards him. "and you weren't here."

Bunny went to place his paws on her shoulder, "Sheila .. I'm sorry I"

She slapped his paw away and backed up, "GO away."

"Wh-what?" His ears fell.

"Leave me alone." She turned her back to them and kneeled down, "Just….. just go."

Bunny backs up"...O-okay."

North stops him, "Bunny… wait."

"No mate… she doesn't want my help…" He says without looking up at his friend, he turns to look back at Angel, "she doesn't want me." he takes off into the forest.

North watches him leave before turning to Angel. She is sobbing into her hands sitting on the floor.

North walks to Angel, and placing his blades into their holders he kneels down beside her,. "Angel….."

With her head in her hands she sobs, "Please North….. I need to be alone."

"No. You need friends….. and you need Bunnymund." He gently helps her to her feet, Placing a finger under her chin he makes her look at him,"Come I will send my yetis to put the young ones to their final rest.

"No north." She looks towards the massacre, "their parents would want to handle this." She turns away from North and stands tall, "I have to stay here to comfort them. I need to find my flock."

"Bunny opened nearly a dozen tunnels to my realm." North responds, Angel looks at him her eyes wide, realizing what Bunnymund did for her flock, "I will go back and bring them back with the snowglobes. I will send them to the sequoia tree. It that okay with you?"

Cupid, slightly embarrassed about her earlier outburst to Bunnymund, simply nods.

* * *

**Reviews and comments are welcomed! **


	13. Chapter 13: Hope and Joy

**OMGOSH! it's been a while since I last updated. **

**So sorry about that but life and stuff got in the way. **

**Anyway... THANK YOU to everyone who has been following and reviewing and omgosh thank you all for reading. **

**So I really want to finish the story by August or the latest end of August. and I will! **

**There will be two more chapters (not including this one) plus an epilogue. **

**So thanks again for reading and for the love**

**R&amp;R**

* * *

Jack, Tooth, and Sandy had arrived minutes after Bunny took off. Jack was the last to arrive out of the three and after a quick briefing from one of the parrots he headed to the hatching area where the guardian of memories and dreams were doing their best to help the parents clean the remains of their nests and remove the bodies of the mangled chicks. It took a long hour and a half but they finally managed to clear away most of the debris left behind by the ruthless Eros.

They did their best to comfort the parents of the dead hatchlings, but Jack and Sandy both felt helpless and unsure of themselves. The most either of them could do was listen and provide a word of regret of their loss. Tooth on the other hand was a magnet to the poor birds. They went to her for comfort that the other two Guardians could not give. Her faires trickled in as the time wore on, every single fairy that came partnered with a grieving family member and provided comfort and reassurance that the murderer would be brought to justice.

After it was clear that the fairies had a handle on the situation and with the area cleaned, the trio said their goodbyes and walked away.

Jack turned to look at his fellow guardians and he could see the same horrible pain in each of their faces, that were sure to reflect in his own. Sandy rode on a small cloud of sand but he is looking down at his hands, opening and closing them slowly. Jack noticed that although the Sandman is not crying, his eyes are clouded over and his mouth set in a firm frown. The winter spirit turns his attention to Tooth who is walking, her wings pressed down on her back, and her hands hanging down to her side. He looks at her face and his heart breaks into a million pieces. She is silently crying, no sobs, just water falling freely from her dimmed purple eyes.

He places a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from walking, and turns her to face him. Without saying a word he smiles very softly and wipes the tears from her face. Slowly he sees the color returning to her eyes and in a blink of an eye she is hugging him, crying softly into his shoulder. He blushes and slowly he pats her back, realizing that this was more painful for her and her fairies than for the other two guardians, because even though she was walking away parts of herself were still there with the mourning parents, feeling their pain and grief and making it her own. A minute passes and Tooth pulls away, tears in her eyes. She wipes her eyes as her wings unfurl. She flies up and without saying a word nods at Jack with a sad smile, before flying towards the sequoia tree.

Jack takes a deep breath and follows, letting the wind blow him up towards the giant tree, he turns back and notices that Sandy is following right behind him on his cloud of sand.

As the enter though the opening window, Jack notes that besides North, a few of his yetis, and Steve, the room is otherwise empty. Jack walks towards the large man, and reflects on the first time he arrived on the Ile. It seemed like another lifetime ago. A happier life.

Jack approaches North who is talking to a group of yetis, "I want guards at every corner of the Ile and we need to replenish our supply of snow globes. Jerry, " North turns to face a dark brown yeti, "Go back to the pole with Kevin and Kris and check on the status of gifts and preparations for Christmas, when I get back I want to see the list." he yeti nodded before pulling out a snowglobe and throwing it to travel to the the pole with 2 others.

As Jack approaches North, the remaining yetis nod their heads at their boss before walking down the staircase, Jack nods to the yetis and asks North, "How many of the abominable snowmen you got on the Ile?"

North sighs and sits on a chair, clearly exhausted, "I have nearly half the yetis here. My more intelligent yetis are focused on finding a cure on that black ooze that Eros puts on the birds." Jack shivered, he had seen the effect that ooze had on the birds and those images haunted him, North continued,"The others are back at the pole taking care of the preparations for Christmas. But still some of them that are at the pole are tending to the birds that do not want to return here." He rests his arms on his knees and looks at Jack, "I have less than 4 months to prepare, along with trying to help here my resources are very thin. Thin like paper. Not to mention I still have half the birds still perched around the workshop. I know they're all very helpful, but at the moment they are all still shaken up. The yetis are caring for them and putting gift making on hold for now. It is times like these I wish the elves could be more helpful."

Jack rubbs his neck awkwardly, "Anything I can do to help?"

"No." North says, shaking his head and leaning back, "you have enough on your shoulders. Bringing winter and keeping an eye out for Eros should be your top priority. Do not mind my complaining." He grinned, "I have enough help, it'll be pushing our limits but we can manage. It would be helpful if Bunny was here to take charge of things. I heard he was doing very well. But by the way Bunny and Angel acted today I doubt those two would be wanting to talk for a while." He closed his eyes.

Jack hadn't heard what had happened between the Easter Bunny and Cupid, all he knew was that Eros had attacked and killed innocent young birds and Angel was pretty broken up about it. In fact she hadn't even greeted him when he arrived. He was briefed by a bird and went to work. In fact he hadn't even seen or heard where Bunnymund was, he just assumed the bunny was comforting Cupid.

"Where…. exactly is Bunny?" Jack hesitantly asked.

North gave another sigh and without opening his eyes he shrugged his shoulders, " No clue. He and Angel….. had another falling out of sorts and I've been too busy taking care of making the Ile safe and planning to look for him."

"I can go find the Kangaroo for ya." Jack said already heading back toward the window.

"Jack." North's voice made Jack turn and he saw the larger man, his eyes now open and serious, "Bunny is in no mood for games and jokes. He has to come back but do not push him."

Jack thought over his words, before giving the large man a curt nod and jumping out of the window. He falls down for a few seconds before the wind picks him back up and he flies over the tree top. Jack flew for a few minutes before something strange caught his eye and he decided to land on top of a branch.

He used his staff to brush the leaves out of his line of sight and saw Bunnymund's giant egg golems walking in a straight line. Jack repositioned himself to count the golems, and to figure out where they were heading. From the looks of it they were heading towards the hatching area. He counted 25 golems and in all honesty, Jack didn't know the Kangaroo had such a large group of living statues.

From the end of the line approaching the front of the line. It was more like scurrying, but the point was that Bunnymund was quickly approaching the front of the line shouting out orders to his troops.

"And don't forget to stay close your posts and don't move unless you sense Eros." Bunny started to walk on his hind legs as he reached the front egg, "I have to go set up the others in the remaining locations, but I'll be back later to check on things here."

Jack was jumping from tree to tree, trying to keep Bunny in earshot. He saw Bunny give a salute to the statutes before opening a portal. Jack watched Bunny give one last look at his egg golems, and jumped into the portal.

Being quick on his feet, Jack immediately jumped in after the other guardian. Jack held his staff close to his body as he fell down the rabbit hole, he tried to right himself to stop him from accidentally landing wrong. Of course that didn't work and he ended up popping out of the hole and straight into Bunny.

Bunnymund felt something fall onto him and he went down hard on the ground. He was fazed for a second but quickly pushed the figure off his back, a boomerang in his hand. He was ready to throw it at whoever it was when he finally took noticed of who it was.

"Jack?" Bunny lowered the boomerang, but still held tight to it, "What in the name of Easter are you doing here? For that matter how did you get here in the first place?"

Jack rubbed his head and stood up, he grinned, "I followed you down your little slide. I thought that … we could talk?" In all honesty Jack hadn't really thought about how to handle the situation. His first reaction was to crack a joke and get on the rabbit's nerves a little. But the way North had looked at him, made Jack realize that this wasn't one of those times he could just wing it. It was just too bad he hadn't made a plan.

Bunnymund looks at Jack in disbelief he walks around him, "Look frostbite, I don't have time to deal with you. If you haven't noticed, " He turned waving his boomerang around, "we have a serious problem on our hands."

"Or in your case paws." Jack said, trying to lighten up the mood. Unfortunately Bunny's ears press firmly back and he walks up to Jack.

"There you go! Making cracks about me!"he goes up to Jack, point the boomerang in his face, "I'm just a big furry joke to ya ain't I? Just because I'm a rabbit you think you can just make fun of me huh?!"

Jack backs up a pace, "Look I…."

"I may not be human but I'm still a warrior! I may not look like the rest of you but that doesn't mean I should be treated like some puppy that learned a few cool tricks!" Bunny threw his boomerang, he caught it and held it in his paws, "So what if I'm a giant talking rabbit? I was still chosen like the rest of you. I might not have been human, or ever look human….. but I will still fight for the children of this world. I will stand by all of you and fight. But how am I repaid?" He looked up at Jack, and Jack was shocked by the angry tears falling down the Rabbit's face, "I'm forced to be the butt of your childish jokes, treated like my job isn't as important, and forced to help the woman I love even if she doesn't want me." Jack watched as Bunny looked up to the sunset lit sky, at the moon, "Why me?...WHY!"

Bunny threw the boomerang up towards the sky and fell to his knees, letting his tears fall.

Jack watched as the boomerang fell back down to the ground next to the giant rabbit. He clutched his staff and wished that he seriously planned what to say. He gave the moon one quick look before walking to the guardian. He stuck the staff into the ground and took a seat next to Bunnymund.

Bunnymund wasn't making a sound but his tears slowed, Jack took a quick glance around and realized he had no idea where they were, he wanted to ask but instead he said, "I'm so much younger than the rest of you that sometimes I don't know how to be serious."

Bunny sniffed, Jack continued, " I don't mean to hurt your feelings it's just….. the rest of you treat me like an adult who knows how to act… who knows how to take on responsibilities, and I try so hard to prove to you all that I'm capable of being serious and responsible. I'm still physically a teenager. I know how to make others smile and enjoy life. But…. when things get serious I don't know what to do." He looked down at his hands, "Sometimes I get away with joking around, and that's my go to. I was still just a kid when I was chosen. I never grew up, had a family of my own, got a job, anything. I But I try to impress you all. I try to be strong like North, patient like Sandy, kind like Tooth, and brave like you. And I hope that I make you all proud, even if I slip up once in a while."

He places a hand on Bunny's shoulder and Bunny's tears have stopped as he looks up to Jack. Bunnymund wipes his nose with his paw before looking straight ahead and saying, "Well you have improved… a little."

. Jack smiles and continues, "I aim to please."


	14. Update

Hello my lovely readers!

Let me start by saying THANK YOU for all the love you have for my story and I am sooooooo sorry about the delay.

I know you have all been patiently waiting the new chapters and I have made a promise to finish sometime last August, but well... A few thingshavee happened. First my new job took way more effort than I thought it would then we adopted a new born kitten and she's just been a handful. And last ... My laptop finally died. I had planned on uploading new chapters just finishing the story and uploading the chapters all in one go so of course I saved it on. Y co outer and pooof. This all happened before the holidays so i got a new computer out of it but still I was very upset.

Now I hate to make excuses but there you go. I will finish the story and will continue my other story but for now thank you all for reading and favoriting and I know I have made many promises in the past but I PROMISE I will have a new chapter up by the end of the month and if I don't then feel free to bug me until I do so.

So Happy new year and I will upload a new chapter soon ?


	15. Chapter 14 Two Down, Four To Go

**Chapter 14 Two down Three to go**

**Hello all you amazing readers! Well after a painfully long time I finally managed to rewrite chapter 14. I do hope you all enjoy it. I was originally going to just have two more chapters (including this one) but because of what happened with my computer I will most likely have a few more that. A total of 17 chapters. or so. So probably 3 or more chapters after this and it'll be all done. (hopefully)**

**Again I don't own rise of the guardians but I do hope you all enjoy and leave a comment. :) **

Chapter 14

Back at the sequoia tree, in a large room with a just as large (but not much used) mattress, Angel sat on a large stool with her wings spread wide. A few sparrows flew around gently putting her feathers in their place while trying to clean the wounds found on each of Angel's white wings. Angel stared straight ahead, flinching occasionally as the sparrows did their work, dipping pieces of torn cloth into a small basin of water and trying to clean the sat on his perch that stood in the corner of the room eyeing his silent mistress. Although Angel would be quite at times, in all his time as her second in command he had never experienced this empty silence.

When the Ile was attacked by Eros, Steve was in the process of gathering reports from his fellow aviaries in the sequoia so he heard the cries and shrieks of the birds on the Ile ring out and Eros' form flying above the tree line shooting and attacking the creatures down below. At that moment his responsibilities as second in command disappeared and his duties as a father and husband took it's place. He took to the skies and searched for his family. He found them in the classrooms huddled together with some of the other young birds. He stayed with them until a yeti found them and ushered them out, reassuring them to the best of his ability that it was safe. Steve knew that he would most likely be replaced for his abandonment of his duties, and he was worried but when he reflected on his decision … he would have done the same thing if he had a second chance.

Prepared for his termination, he flew back to the sequoia with a speech laid out in his mind that defended his actions. But when he entered the sequoia what he found was not the Cupid he had grown to know. The Cupid he knew displayed strength and wisdom that could only be the result of her longevity. The Cupid he knew would stand tall in her armor and could lift you with a smile or cut you down with a frown. The Cupid he saw, however, was a woman on the verge of breaking into a thousand pieces. She worn neither a smile nor a frown, but a blank stare on a tear-streaked face. It was this face that he eyed now.

He cleared his throat and open his break to speak.

"Steve."

He closed it as Angel spoke in an out of place monotone. It was so out of place the sparrows stopped working and sat on the dresser or the bed, as she folded her wings tight against her back.

Steve tentatively responded, "Y-yes, boss?"

Still looking at nothing in particular Angel said, "Prepare evacuation of the Ile. I want every single bird off the Ile and no where near an outpost."  
"...What?" Steve shook his head, "I don't unders-"

"Make an announcement that every bird is no longer in my employment." She stood up, and held her hand up as the sparrows attempted to return to tending to her wings, "I am no longer in need of any services provided by birds of Ile. Effective immediately, all birds are to return to their countries of their origin and are relieved of their duties. Any injured or orphaned birds will be placed in the appropriate agencies."

"B-boss, y-you can't be serious!"

Angel looked down at her former second in command with a look of compassion, "My dear Steve. I can no longer protect you or your kind any longer." A tear escaped her, "None of you are safe while you serve me. I cannot risk your lives."

The sparrows are tweeting angrily and Steven manages to squeak in protest despite the noise, "You can't expect us to just leave you here alone!"

Angel sighed, "Steve I-"  
"Can it!" Steve squaked angrily, "I for one cannot.. no I will not leave my home just because of some creep! I am not going to stop trying to find a solution to this mess and I will never quit!"

Angel lowers herself to eye level, "What of your family? I cannot guarantee their protection and I know you are not going to leave them either."

"I know my family." Steve puffed his feathers, "We are not leaving this Ile as long as you are here."

A few more tears roll down her cheek, before she turns to the sparrows who seemingly tweet in agreement, "I suppose you feel the same way?"

They all nod their small heads and land on her shoulders and wings, gently.

Angel sighed, half in frustration but also in relief, two emotions that normally never find each other. "Fine, but I still want you to announce to all birds that security will be increased all around and any birds who no longer feel safe are free to leave my employment. They have my blessing. All I ask is that they inform you or Erica they will be leaving, so I can have a head count of whose jobs I will need to replace."

Finally relieved Steve nodded, " Will do boss." He started to fly but before heading out the door he turned to say, "This will pass boss, and everything will be alright."  
As she watched her friend head off she whispered, "I hope so."

An half-hour or so passes and Angel, finally manages to shoo away the sparrows after assuring them that she feels fine, besides an ache in each wing. They reluctantly leave but are soon replaced with another feathered friend.

The Tooth fairy made her way through the open door that the sparrows fluttered out of but forgot to close. She walked in with her wings pressed down her back and had somehow managed to clean her face of any remaining tears from earlier. Tooth found cupid in front of her full length mirror examining the sparrows' work.

Angel spotted Tooth's reflection in her mirror, she forced a small smile at the reflection before turning around to face her friend. "It is good to see you Toothiana."

Tooth offered a small smile, "How are you doing Angel?" She grabbed her fellow winged woman.

With a sigh, Angel responded, "I don't know how much longer we can do this Toothiana. My flock has suffered so much pain. I spend so much time chasing that monster that I am attending to my duties less and less. And….." She sat back on her stool, "I think I may have pushed Aster away… for good." She placed her head in her hands.

Tooth kneeled down and tried to comfort her, with soothing words and promises she had no idea on how to keep.

**Miles away**, a hummingbird flew from tree to tree along with another creature that shared a striking resemblance to said humminbird, but if one was to look closely instead of a small bird they would see one of the Tooth fairy's trusted mini me's.

The two winged creatures continued their errands, one with trading teeth for coins and the other with spreading the message that all birds were to double their security. They each did their job with determination and eagerness, they never saw the large shadow flying above them.

They did not notice it draw it's bow and arrow or it's evil smirk as it let a single arrow fly. One second there were two hummingbirds, and the next there was one flying alone while the other was pinned to a tree, the arrow piercing it's small heart.

The poor creature gave a small choked cry before limping over the arrow, closing it's purple eyes, and turning to dust.

**Back at the sequoia** Tooth managed to get Angel to look at her in the eye, "We have all gone through some terrible times, " Tooth said, " But we always managed to overcome and be stronger because of it. This too we will overcome."

Angel wiped a tear away, "Thank you for your words, Tooth-"

"Ah….." Angel was interrupted as Tooth gave a small yelp before grabbing her chest.

"Tooth whats…?" Angel made a move to aid her friend but was stopped short as Tooth started to scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" Tooth curled up, hands pressed to her head, and proceeded to empty her lungs in a high pitched and loud scream of absolute horror.

"Toothiana!" Angel quickly went over and tried to hold her friend but stopped as Tooth started to claw at the air around her.

"NO! NO! STAY AWAY!" Tooth screamed still clawing at nothing.

Her screams alerted North and Sandy who quickly ran into the room weapons and sand drawn. They both spotted Tooth on the floor clawing and trying to crawl away, knocking down the mirror and shattering it.

"What is going on!?" North yelled over Tooth's screams.

Angel managed to avoid the falling mirror, turning to North and yells over the Tooth's screams, "I don't know! Help me calm her before she hurts herself!"

She reached for her friend but Tooth crawled further away. She nearly made it to the other end of the room before North managed to kneel down and wrap her in a iron like hug.

She still struggled and screamed as tears poured down her face. "AHHHHHH! STOP! NO! NO NO!NO! AHHHHH!"

Angel turned to Sandy, with fear clear on her face"Sanderson, use your sand!"

Sandy went to Tooth and tossed a handful of sand on her. She gave one last scream before becoming limp in North's arms, her hand dangling down and eyes closed.

"North please put her on my bed." Angel instructed the man, she sidestepped the broken pieces of glass to walk to the door and call for some assistance from her birds.

North went and placed the tooth fairy, who still cried even as she slept, onto the bed. Tooth turned her head side to side slowly. Even to the magical being that did not contain sleeping sand knew she was having a nightmare.

"Sandy, why does she look like she is having a nightmare?" North asked, for he as well as the others knew that Sandman sand brought only peaceful sleep.

Without a word, Sandy went and floated next to Tooth, he waved his hands around summoning his sand.

North turned his questioning glance to Angel, "What happened?"  
Angel had her arms folded around her, clearly shaken, "I-I don't know. One minute we were talking and then she started to scream bloody murder."

North stroked his beard in thought, before he looked at Sandy and Tooth. Tooth was still having a miserable sleep but Sandy managed to use his sand to form images that circled her head. The image was a small tooth fairy flying before an arrow coming out of nowhere and shooting her, the sand poofed and replayed the images again and again.

"Is that what she is dreaming Sandy?" North asked.

Sandy nodded.

"You don't think….." North left his question unfinished and turned to look at the other two.

Angel walked forward and saw the images that replayed in the sand before gasping and covering her mouth. She looked at North in horror, "That would mean…"

North nodded solemnly, "That a part of our dear Tooth fairy has died. At the hand of Eros no less."

Angel shook her head, "no. Oh Gods no. Tooth." She kneeled down and grabbed the fairy's hand.

North walked and sat in the stool, he ran his hands through his hair before clasping his hands together and closing his eyes.

Angel looked between the Guardians, "Will she be alright? I mean- will she survive?"

Sandy looked at her, sadness in his eyes. He looked back at Tooth and shrugged. Angel looked at North, who without opening his eyes only said, "I do not know. The pain might be too much. We can only wait and see."

Angel tried to stop the tears from coming, but with no avail. "Can you atleast stop these images from replaying in her mind? Can you give her a peaceful dream?"

Sandy looked at Angel, bit his cheek and nodded. He would try. With a deep breath he waved his arms summoning the sand to do his will. The sand shifted, but it seemed as though it was tugging against Sandy's will before snapping back in the same image. Sandy looked perplexed but kept trying, clear frustration on his face.

The two watched him work for a minute before Steve burst through the door with a squawk, "There is trouble at the hatching area! The fairies are screaming! They all seem to be in pain but-"  
"Steve send a message out that all fairies must be brought here immediately!" Angel stood tall, "No questions! Go and announce that this is a level 0 emergency!"

Steve stiffened before shooting out the door, screaming "CODE 0! CODE 0! BRING ALL FAIRIES TO THE ILE! CODE 0! CODE 0! BRING ALL-"

North stood up as well and asked, "Code 0?"

With a nod, Angel responded, "All duties and responsibilities are to be dropped, and EVERY abled bodied bird is expected to act immediately to the situation at hand." She turned to Sandy. "WIll she be fine for now?"

Sandy paused before nodding, obviously confused as to why the Tooth Fairy's dreams did not respond to his sand.

"Good." North said with determination, "Go and make all fairies fall asleep. Once that's taken care of you can continue here with Tooth." He turned to Angel as Sandy sprinkled a few more grains of sand to ensure a long sleep before flying out, "Can you fly?"

Angel shook her head, "The wounds are not healed completely, it will be a while before I can do any flying without causing more harm than good."

North nodded, "Then you will stay here and keep an eye on Tooth. I will send a Yeti and a talking birdie to find Jack and Bunny."

"I will send the messengers, you go and check on the Tooth palace." Angel responded with a firm voice.

"Good idea." He turned to leave but turned back to say, "Eros has made his final error, it is not possible for him to roam this earth any longer. When we find him…. it will be his last day." He sprinted out the room to his sleigh,

Angel stood there reflecting on his words. It was not her duty to fight, or to …...end someone. But as she glanced at her sleeping friend, she knew she could do it, and that thought frightened her.

**Bunnymund and Jack sat together overlooking the scenery before them**. Jack still had no clue where they were at, but felt that they had a bonding moment between them. He was no psychiatrist but he felt that they both made some progress in understanding each other.

They sat and looked at the lake they had in front of them. After their little heart to heart they both silently agreed they both needed some quiet time to think. About 10 maybe 15 minutes had passed and Jack thought that it was time to head back.

He coughed, "Well….." He stood up and dusted himself off, "As much as I love talking to you. Really I do." He added, as Bunny gave him a disbelieving look, "But….. we gotta head back. The others need all the help they can get."

"Not happening snowflake." Bunny said, as he got up as well.

"Why?" Jack was honestly curious.

"Look… I did what I could. Did my best. Did my part." He walked past Jack, "So now I'm just gonna head back to my warren and work on my own duties."

"You can't be serious. You're just gonna quit?" Jack said as he jumped and landed in front of the rabbit.

Bunny pushed him aside, "'Ay ain't quitting Frost. I did what I could and now I'm heading home."

Jack scoffed and turned around, "So you're just gonna leave her? Just hop away and live her in …. hell?" Jack walked to Bunny, who stopped. "I thought you too were close or was that just another blue rabbit with boomerangs?"

"... It's complicated." Bunny said.

"Complicated?" Jack walked in front of Bunny. "You like her…. no. You Love her." He point his staff at him, "You can't deny that any longer. And I know for a fact, " He lowered his staff sharply, " that she loves you too. I mean do you even understand how lucky you are to have someone who wants to be close to you. Who looks at you the way she looks at you."

With his ears down, Bunny asks, "She looks at me like a good friend mate."

"Oh MY GOD!" HE tossed his hands in the air, "Get it though you think fur! That girl loves you! Those eyes, I've seen in every couple, every married pair, every schoolyard crush for over 1 hundred years. They are the eyes of someone looking at their reason for living. I would kill to have Tooth look at me like that. To make her smile and-" He stopped when he realized what he said.

Bunny looked at him with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "So ….. Tooth huh?"

Jack felt his cheeks heat up, an unusual feeling for the winter spirit. He returned the grin, "Yeah….. I guess so." He thought back about the last few months. He hadn't recognized the feeling before, having no romantic feelings… ever. But maybe he should talk to Cupid, just to be sure.

The winter spirit, shook his head remembering the task at hand, "Look, the point is that you two are clearly in love with each other. Just ….. you know …. say something."

The rabbit shook his head, but continued to grin, "Look Frost. I'm not ….. denying my feelings. But right now…..." He sighed, "It's just too much. I know you mean good, and if it means anything to you, you and shelia would be a nice couple. But me and Angel…." He shook his head.

Jack remained silent, hoping the rabbit would come to his own senses.

Bunny took a deep breath and looked up at the moon, "I'll go back and help yo- her. If anything just to keep you all in line." He mocked-punched the spirit before opening a hole, a small smile on his face.

**The two Guardians entered the hole and found themselves in the eerily quiet forest of the Ile.** Bunny stood tall with his ears twitching, without looking at Jack he asked, "Do you hear that?"

Jack strained to hear but he heard nothing, "No."  
"Exactly, there should be something, but there's nothing." He turned to Jack, "Something's wrong." He took off on all fours.

Jack jumped up and let the wind blow him in the same general direction Bunny was heading. He gave a quick look around, the Ile. "There's no sign of birds. Do you think Eros came back?"

"I hope not mate." Bunny said as he quickened his pace. "Go ahead and fly to the sequoia tree. See if anyone is at the tree to give you the run of the place. I'll meet you there."

"Got it." Jack allowed the wind to increase it's power and toss him straight to the giant tree. He began to angle himself to go straight up and into the window of the hall. He found a handful of yetis and a few birds flying in and out. Jack climbed in the window and was greeted by a Monk Parakeet named Badar, the bird that was assigned to Sandy for communication purposes.

"Master Frost!" The parakeet said, flying up to the winter spirit and landing on his shoulder.

"Oh hi…. uh Bidar right?" Jack said, unsure of the creatures name.

"It's Badar. Sir." The medium sized bird said, "but no worries. Did you manage to find Master Bunnymund?"

"how did yo- nevermind." Jack shook of his first question and decided to ask, "Where is everyone? The Ile seems to be deserted."

"Things seemed to have escalated since just a few hours me." He took off and Jack followed as the bird continued to talk, "Mistress Cupid is in her chambers trying to comfort Mistress Toothiana."

Jack nearly stopped but only quickened his pace, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"I believe Mistress Cupid will answer that." He stopped in front of a large door, "Perhaps you know where Master Bunnymund?"

"Yeah." He pointed his staff towards the hall, "He should be here by now."

The bird bobbed his head, "Perfect. I shall send him here as well." He started to fly down the hall, "Feel free to enter when you wish!"

Jack looked at the knob, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Cupid sat on her bed, talking to Erica, "... send someone to find Sanderson and inform him that the situation is worsening." She turned her head and spotted Jack in the doorway, "Jack,... please, come in."

Jack did not move from his spot. He eyes were on the form lying in the bed, next to Cupid. Tooth laid on the bed breathing rapidly with said swirling around her head, she was sleeping but it was obvious that she was experiencing a night terror.

Cupid's looked between the two Guardians before turning once more to Erica, "You are excused Erica." The Macaw flew out the window and Angel turned back to the winter spirit.

"Wha- What happened to Tooth?" Jack said slowly walking to the bed.

"We believe that Eros has …. killed one of her fairies." Angel responded, she flinched as she moved down the bed to allow Jack room. Her wings had started to throb with pain a while ago, but up until now she managed to ignore it. She wiped her forehead, trying to wipe away the perspiration that somehow found it's way to her head. She thought with the window now open she would cool down, but she only sweated more.

Jack dropped down on his knees and looked down at Tooth, she was drenched in sweat and she kept mumbling in her sleep. Her feathers were messy and sticking in random directions. His heart felt tight, it hurt him to watch her suffer.

"What's going to happen to her?" He hesitated to touch her, but decided it couldn't hurt. He grabbed her hand and hoped it didn't feel too cold.

Tooth seemed to calm down a bit, her breathing slowed a pace, and she stopped mumbling. Angel went to shrug but stopped as pain shot up her shoulders, "I do not know. But for now the others are….gathering all the fairies. They all seemed…... to be ….screaming in pain. They are all connected,... the death of one is most likely a …..painful experience …...for them all." She raised her hand to rub her shoulder, the pain was not subsiding. She would have to call for more sparrows.

Jack looked up at Cupid, "What can I do? There has to be something."

"For now… stay…. with her. I must go….. and take….command...of my… Ile." She stood up and swayed.

Jack noticed and stood up, "Are you okay?"

Cupid gave him a tired smile, "I'm….." She went to take a step forward but ended up on the flow.

"ANGEL!" Jack went down and grabbed her, he tried to shake her, "ANGEL! Get up!" She did not respond she was unconscious. He started to panic, He quickly ran to the door and yelled down the hall, "WE NEED HELP IN HERE! HELP!" He turned to look back in the room, he heard footsteps and fluttering in the hall. By the moon he hoped the Bunny was here.

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed that one. The next update should be sometime in February or sooner!**

**Comments and reviews are welcomed. **


	16. Chapter 15: I like like you

**_Chapter_ 15**

**Here it is Chapter 15! **

**Thank's for all the love guys. It really motivates me to get these chapters done. **

**So a quick update. the next chapter should be done soon. Maybe sometime this coming week or next. Hopefully it won't take me too long. **

**So read and enjoy. **

* * *

_WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo? _Jack ran back to Angel on the floor, he leaned down and tried to listen to her breathing. She was breathing, though it was shallow. Jack grabbed his head, as he tried to figure out what to do and stay calm.

This was how a yeti and a handful of birds found him. They took one look at Jack and Angel and the room exploded in chaos. In a matter of seconds the room was crowded with yetis and birds each panicking as to what to do. Of course, this made Jack himself freak out and it didn't help that he had no clue what any of them were saying.

"JUST SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! CALL NORTH! GET STEVE IN HERE!" Jack did his best to get a handle on the situation. A yeti picked up Angel and started barking orders to the other yetis who hurried out of the other birds understood and went out to grab the second in command.

Badar stood in the room for a few more seconds to say, "Place her next to Mistress Toothiana. I'll get Sir Steve and send in the sparrows at once." He then took off in a flash to call for help.

Jack watched as the yeti gently placed Angel on the bed and looked up at the yetti, "What can I do?" He looked up at the yeti who shrugged.  
"WHAT IN JUMPING WALLABIES HAPPENED?!"

Jack turned to see an upset 6 foot rabbit in the doorway. Bunnymund took one look at the two women on the bed and his ears flattened out and he scurried to the bed. "Jack what…..?"

"Bunny… I don't…IwastalkingtoAngelhesaidtooth'sfairydiedandtheyputherinasl

eepthenshefellandIdon'tknowwhattodoI-." The words spilled out, he ran his hands through his hair, and he did his best to keep the fear out his voice.

"Jack! Slow down mate." Bunny turned to Jack stopping him, he placed his paws on Jack's shoulders. Bunny looked Jack in the eyes and for once the rabbit realized how young the winter spirit really was. Jack had tears in his eyes and was clearly shaken up. It reminded him of when Sandy was killed by Pitch, but this was different. Then Jack was frozen in shock and horror, but this….. the kid was shaken and afraid.

Jack swallowed and nodded, and repeated what had just happened moments ago.

Bunny took in the news and struggled with keeping his cool. When Jack was calmed down and had finished recounting what happened, he simply nodded and asked, "North and Sandy are being called?"

The yetti nodded in response with a mumble and holding five fingers up. A dozen sparrows and Steve entered the room. the Sparrows set about with inspecting their mistress and Steve flew to the head of the bed.

Bunny nodded again, "Five minutes and they should be here." He looked at Steve, "What are they saying is wrong with her?"

Steve listened to the sparrows as they tweeted, and replied, "They said she was fine an hour ago, but she is unresponsive and they don't know why. They are going to inspect her win-"

He stopped as the sparrows started to unfold one of her wings and revealed her wounds. Just an hour ago they were just red spots and looked like they were healing but how they were black. Ooze began to slowly spill out and the black spots now were the size of a human fist.

The sparrows started to flap their wings in urgency, tweeting madly at Steve.

"What are they saying mate?" Bunny was forcing his panic down, trying to maintain control of the fear bubbling up.

"..." Steve listened and then quickly flew up, "We have to get her the main lake. NOW!"

Bunny nodded, he looked up at the Yetti, "Bloke. You think you can run carrying her?"

The yeti nodded and proceeded to lift Angel off the bed and started to run after Steve, who flew ahead and out of the room, leading the yeti to their destination.

"Jack." Bunny turned back to the winter spirit and placed one paw on his shoulders, "You stay here with Tooth. I'll send a yeti and a bird in with you. I'll have one of the birds and a yeti inform North and Sandy when they arrive." He then jolted out the room leaving Jack in the room…. alone.

Bunny took off down the hall and spotted the yeti in the elevator. He saw the doors close and he yelled out, "I'LL MET YOU AT THE BOTTOM!"

The yeti nodded and the door closed. Bunnymund shot towards the stairway and at full speed ran down. He ran so fast that he did not really use the stairs, he ran up the walls and then down the spiral. As he ran his thoughts raced with him. He should've been there. He should've been there, he shouldn't have let his pride in the way, he should've stayed no matter what she had said. He knew she was hurt and angry when she yelled at him, instead he let what Eros had said affect him. She was injured, she was hurting and damn it …. he should've been there. All that time they were together working, he should have said how much he cared about her, he should've put away his pride and just tell her how he felt. And now he might never get the chance.

He shook his head, there was no time for what ifs and negative thoughts. He had to be positive. He was the guardian of Hope for Moon's sake. If there was anytime for Hope, it was now.

He shot out of the door only stopping and barking orders at the yetis and birds in the area. He gave them a quick run down of the situation, and ordered them to inform North and Sandy. He told a nearby Mccaw to stay with Jack and told a yeti to help as well.

Within two minutes he was off again following the yeti who carried Angel. They followed Steve and the sparrows towards the main lake.

"Why is this happening mate? Why didn't it happen sooner?" Bunny asked the Mccaw.

Steve looked back but continued to fly ahead, "The sparrows believe that it's due to her size. The birds that have been killed because of the injuries Eros gave them died in a matter of minutes because the ooze managed to infect their hearts quickly. They think that because of her size the ooze took longer to infect her and longer for symptoms to show."

They were coming closer to a large lake, it was the main source of water for the Ile and had a high content of magic. The yetis and healing birds had experimented with the water over the last few weeks and found that water from the lake slowed the progress of the ooze, but it did not heal it completely. They were hoping it would help Angel's condition enough to figure out a better solution.

The lake was surrounded by Elm and plam trees, water fowls would normally be swimming or walking along the edge but with recent events most of the birds were staying closer to the base of the sequoia tree. The lake was calm and peaceful as the approached, the yeti slowed his pace and was about to place her in the water when Bunny stopped him with a touch of his paw.

"Hand her off to me mate. I should put her in." He held his arms out and the yeti gently handed Angel over. Bunnymund did his best to hold her, wings and all, and looked down at her face, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in looked like she was in pain. Bunnymund took a deep breath and slowly walked into the water. He gave a sudden gasp when the cold water soaked his fur, but continued to walk deeper into the lake until the water was up to his chest and Angel was fully submerged.

He waited, for what, he did not know. He gave a sigh and look up. "Please, let this work." Bunnymund's ears were down and he looked back at her. As he holds her head above the water, letting the water soak her feathers, he begins to think about what having her in his life meant. She makes him feel more than a rabbit. something that is more than a huggable or adorable woodland creature. She makes him feel needed and yes she's beautiful but she more than that. He looked down at her with her hair pulled out, creating a halo of midnight. Her olive skin was pale, and the ooze looked like it was slowing down. And yet even then, even injured and hanging on to dear life, she was beautiful.

All the birds look to her for inspiration and guidance. She is patient and kind. She is understanding and gentle. She was the type of person that he only watched from afar as they raised a bunch of kids with a handsome husband in a picket white fence.

The excuses he made for staying on the Ile, were just reasons for staying by her side. Bunnymund felt drawn to her, before Eros made himself a threat, Bunny had only spent a fraction of his existence with Angel. And yet, he knew that fraction of time was fuller for having known her.

He took a deep breath and said, "A-angel. Remember last week? When I found you in that room…. looking at that blasted statue?" Bunnymund readjusted her in his arms, he didn't mind the weight since she floated with the water, but even if the water wasn't helping him hold her up, he would've held her even if his arms grew numb. "You told me that even though your family was long gone, you consider the birds as family. And then you mentioned…. when I kissed you?"

**flashback**

**_Angel stood in front of the Eros statue, she was wearing her white tank top and red short jeans, She wore a small smile, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Aster, when you first came here to the Ile, all those eons ago…."_**

**_"Look sheila about that, we don't- you don't, have to talk about it." Bunnymund walked over to her without looking in her eyes, "I know I… did what I did was just because of the magic here, and I know I was being stupid for acting the way I did. You have the right to be upset about it, but it was a long time ago. And I am so-."_**

**_"Aster." Angel interrupted, there was a light in her eyes. She taught he was so adorable when he was flustered, and she told him so, "You're very cute when you get all flustered like that."_**

**_"W-w-what?!" Bunnymund snapped his head up, and took a step back._**

**_Angel laughed, "There's nothing to apologize for Aster. I rather….. enjoyed it." A small blush shadowed her olive skin._**

**_Bunny remained frozen where he stood, he couldn't remember how to make the words do the thing with the talking._**

**_Angel took a step closer to him, "I-I never had an eye for any of the men in my tribe. They were all very good men but….." She clasped her hands in front of her, "When I met you, and learned who you were…. Sure it was odd to talk to a rabbit but I remember learning what you did for the children of the world. And how brave you are. I just….." She looked up at him, "When you kissed me …. I had never felt so…. whole. I just wanted to lose myself in you. It was so wonderful and it felt so right."_**

**_She slowly took his paws in her hands. He felt his heart racing, and wondering when it would beat itself out of his chest._**

**_She continued talking, "But when I realized that it was the magic. I felt so guilty. I had no right to be that happy. To make you feel like that. I thought… just because I am Cupid that I didn't have a right to find someone to love myself. I tried to forget it but I couldn't then after 1968…... after the almost kiss I realized something. "_**

**_Bunny wanted to run, but his feet stood glued to the floor. He wasn't a coward, and he never ran from a fight, but this, this moment he was terrified._**

**_Angel smiled at him, looking at him like….. he was something worth loving, " "It's know. To be afraid. I was afraid too….. but then I realized that I…"_**

**_"Boss the emus want to know if you still need them for the night duty or can the hawks take over?" Steve flew in and started squawking before stopping to acknowledge that he was interrupting. "Uh…..sorry it can wait." He flapped his way out the door, possibly waiting for them to finish… whatever it was they were talking about._**

**_Angel sighed, before opening her mouth to finish what she was saying. But Steve's interruption had snapped Bunny out of his stupor. He manages to pull his paws away and edges out of the door._**

**_"I-I got to go. I should check on the outposts for any sighting of Eros." He swinged his arms and clapped them together pointing them at her, "But I'll see you…. later."_**

**_The next day he avoided her, he still attended to the jobs on the Ile, but he managed to avoid all the areas where Angel may have been at. He remembers taking on more responsibilities to avoid her. The next day when he does see her she smiles and is about to speak, he jerks up and runs off on some lame excuse to check in with Tooth._**

**End Flashback.**

Tears flowed down Bunny's cheeks, Angel showed no signs of waking up, but he continued talking, "I've never been so terrified sheila. That's what you do to me. You make me scare me out of my skin, but yet I still have to be close to you. I need to be near you." He too a paw out of the water to brush her face, "I've never felt this before and don't have a single clue how to do this right. And I have no idea if you can hear me, but if I don't tell you now….Then I might never get the nerve or the chance to say it again."

Bunnymund took a deep breath before leaning down close to her and hold her face close to his. In a small whisper he said, "More than colored eggs, more than boomerangs, and baskets. Even more than Easter itself….. I love you."

With that he pressed his lips to hers and gave her a kiss that in reality lasted no more than a few seconds but to him lasted a lifetime. He felt a warm sensation spreading from his lips to his entire being. When he stood up and looked around the water around them which glowed bright white. Bunny felt his fur stand on end and he saw globs of water float up. Angel's form lifted out of the water and the water swirled around her with the white light. He heard commotion on the lake's shore but his eyes were only fixed on Angel.

Bunny watched as the floating water and light engulfed Angel's body and blocked his eyes as the white light exploded. The light dimmed after a minute and slowly lowered Angel's body down back into the water.

Bunnymund went to her, "Angel!" He had no idea what just happened, but he hoped beyond hope that whatever that white light was helped and did not hurt. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her partly out of the water. "Angel … please be okay."

Angel stirred, and mumbled something that he couldn't hear.

He sighed in relief, the weight of fear slowly lifting as he realized that she was waking up, "What was that sheila?"

"I love you too Aster." Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled slowly at him. Bunny nearly dropped her into the water.

"W-what?" He didn't realize….. he didn't think she had heard him.

Angel continued to beam at him as she stood up in the water and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I said I love you too. You silly rabbit."

Bunny felt his nose twitch, he wanted nothing more than to just kiss her. He smiled and wrapped his paws around her waist, "I'm a Bunny sheila. The Easter Bunny." And still standing there in the lake he kissed her.

**Comments and reviews are welcomed :) **


	17. Chapter 16: Of course

**Chapter 16.**

Back** at the sequoia tree**

Jack sits in the chair, his hands clasped on his staff, holding it straight in front of him. He watched as Sandy did his magic, or at least tried to from the looks of it, his sand snapping from pleasant images back to the small fairy bursting into dust. Sandy had immediately flew in the window a few minutes after Bunnymund ran off to find a cure for Cupid.

North apparently was back with the rest of Tooth's fairies, organising the yetis and birds in keeping the smaller creatures together and safe. The small fairies were sleeping restlessly in one of the meadows while the larger creatures kept watch incase Eros decided to come back.

Badar, the Monk Parakeet, was talking to some more birds that had flown in to assist in anyway possible. He was letting Jack and Sandy know that they had indeed got every single fairy, though many birds reported that many of the fairies were in the middle of retrieving teeth and had woken up children with their screaming.

Jack wondered how they had gotten to this point. The last time Tooth's fairies were out of the field had caused a massive disbelief in the guardians. Every minute the fairies were sleeping, was another minute a child was disappointed and in turn stopped believing in the guardians. This meant that their powers would dwindle.

Jack spoke his concerns to the parakeet and Sandman.

Sandy turned his attention to Jack to create a crescent moon above his head. Badar nodded and said, " Master Sanderson is correct Master Frost. The Man in the Moon should be able have an idea. But for now I have been informed that the hummingbirds, small finches, and other smaller birds are volunteering for tooth recovery."

"But isn't that dangerous right now with Eros still on the loose?" Jack said as he stood up and walked closer to Tooth.

Badar bobbed his head, "It is. But at the moment it's either this or we sit back and do nothing. And if you allow me, that seems rather irrational."

Jack sighed, he looked at the winged woman before him. She was still whimpering in her sleep. He saw as a tear fell down to her cheek.

Badar continued, "Mistress Toothiana's responsibility is a crucial part in the Guardian's Powers. Without her the rest of you might suffer and might not stand a chance with Eros."

Jack nodded at the parakeet's words. It was true something had to be done, but for now he just wanted to make sure Tooth was safe. He watched as another tear escaped and before he knew what he was doing he reached out and gently wiped it.

The moment his hand touched Tooth's cheek he saw her gasp slightly. He pulled away, afraid that his cold hands had somehow disturbed her. He watched her for a second before he realized Sandy had stopped manipulating his sand. The Golden man was looking at Jack with a curious expression.

"What?" Jack asked, did he do something wrong.

Sandy pointed at him while his sand transformed into Tooth's outline and he grasped his hands together.

The winter spirit seemed to have gotten the message and gently went to hold the fairy's hand. The moment he did he saw her breathing was slowing down, and her face relax.

The sandman floated up and used his sand again, this time with Jack holding Tooth's hand. Jack watched as the little man did his magic, his eyes widen as the sand above Tooth transformed into little snowflakes and teeth. The little pieces of her dream danced around Tooth's head while at the same time dancing around each other. The snowflakes dancing around the teeth and the teeth slowly twirling around.

In his shock Jack let her hand go and grab his staff. He saw her face tense up again and the pieces swift and crumble. Sandy looked at him with worry and nodded back at Tooth.

"Wait… I…. she….?" Jack tilted his staff in his hands, the floor underneath him started to frost over and the temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

Tooth's dream started to snap back to the nightmare it was before, and Sandy floated over to Jack and started to push him towards Tooth.

"I…..I…..what?" Jack was still in shock and for a moment refused to touch Tooth.

Badar flew over to him and looked in the eye, "Master Jack, excuse the frankness but there's no need to be embarrassed about how you feel for Mistress Toothiana. At the moment Mistress Toothiana needs your support. And if that means holding her hand while she sleeps then you should do it."

Jack was about ask how he knew, but then remembered what Ile he was on. He looked down at Sandy who raised his eyebrow and nodded to Tooth. The frost spirit, place his staff leaning on the wall. He gently took Tooth's hand and prayed it wasn't too cold.

Tooth's breath slowed again and she sighed. Jack, Sandy, and Badar watched as the sand shifted back to teeth and snowflakes. Sandy patted Jack on the shoulder before flying out the window.

Jack smiled sheeply before he realized, "Wait! How long do I have to sit here?!"

**With Aster and Angel**

As much as she wanted to keep kissing her Easter Bunny, there was still much to do. Cupid and the Easter Bunny managed to peel themselves away long enough to notice 3 things. One, they had a very loud audience on the shore consisting of one loud Macaw, several tweeting sparrows, and one very giddy yeti. The second thing they noticed was that the lake water was very cold. And three, the black oozing hole in Cupid's Wing was healed.

The sparrows flew towards the couple and circled around their mistress, blocking Bunnymund from holding her any longer. He frowned at the sudden interruption, but couldn't help but smile as Angel laughed as her sparrows tweeted expectedly.

"What are they saying?" Bunnymund asked.

Angel stretched her wings and listened for a moment more before answering, "They say the wound is completely healed." The two started to walk out of the water, towards the shore where the yeti and Steve were waiting.

"How's that possible? That hasn't happened before when we used the water to heal the birds." As relieved as Bunnymund was he couldn't help but feel wary that this wasn't a cure.

As the finally reached the shore, Angel shook her wings to dry them and Bunnymund stood on all fours giving himself a quick shake to dry off before standing on his hind legs again.

"They have an idea of why it cured me, but it's just a theory." Angel said, as the sparrows continued to tweet, seemingly to themselves.

"I just can't believe we haven't thought of that before." Steve cawed, he shifted his weight on the yeti who nodded, " I mean it's so simple."

Bunnymund turned his attention to colorful bird, "What's so simple birdbrain?"

Before Steve could respond Angel said, "They believe that the water's healing properties were amplified when… " She blushed, "When you kissed me."

Aster felt his own cheek heat up, before asking, "So what does that mean for healing the rest of the injured birds?"

Angel looked towards the tweeting sparrows, then looked back at the bunny, "The water in this lake is at the highest concentrated level of love. But it might not become active unless there is a catalyst involved. The catalyst being an act of true love, or in this case….. A kiss."

Bunnymund smiled at Angel, "It's kinda obvious if you think about it right?"

Angel returned the smile, as she cupped his cheek. The two stood like that, staring into each other's eyes before being interrupted by a yeti cough.

The two looked at the yeti and the macaw, Steve decided to speak first, "Now that we figured out how to cure the black ooze, should we inform the rest of the flock and return to the sequoia and check on the Tooth fairy?"

Angel put serious face and began to take charge, "Right, Steve fly ahead and escort the sparrows to inform the remaining flock. Have them bring all injured birds to the lake. Order all predatory birds to stand guard, no birds are allowed to leave the Ile unless absolutely necessary. You," she pointed to the yeti, "check on North report on my condition and ask that he meets us in the sequoia. Aster and I will return to the sequoia to meet with the rest of the Guardians. We will need to create a plan of action."

The birds nodded and flew off and the yeti saluted before heading off. Before flying and hopping off the Easter bunny grabbed cupid. Angel looked at the bunny loving, He smiled sheepishly, "Are we going to pretend….. This never happened?"

Angel smiled, "We'll continue this discussion later. Okay love?" She gave him a peck on the lips before flying up, winking at him, and heading towards the sequoia.

Bunnymund smiled after Cupid, before rushing through the forest to help his fellow guardians.

* * *

**Thank you to all who are following and Favorited this story. I'm so sorry this chapter is short, it was going to be longer but it's taking me a long time to finish it and since it has been a LONG time since the last update hopefully this will be enough until I finish the next chapter. **

**Thank you again for reading it and a special thank you to **Luna Shimmers **for the helpful advice. I honestly do appreciate the advice. I did plan on going back and correcting all spelling errors and I still do. Thanks again. **

**I will upload the next chapter soon. I swear. **

**And as usual I welcome all reviews and comments**


End file.
